Humans and Dragons
by Shadow Dranzer 55
Summary: Kai has a deadly secret he's never told and when he reveals it, things go from bad to worse with the days. people from the past start appearing and fights break out. Is this the ultimate battle to save the planet from total domination of evil?
1. Chapter 1

Humans and Dragons



The Return

One hot sunny day, the BladeBreakers were all sitting outside in the heat to get a tan. Even Kai was outside sitting on the roof, having the sun beaming on him in full bloom. He was surprisingly only in shorts but the gang would always see the scars he bore from his past. Every time they asked him about it, he clammed up and vanished. They still couldn't understand him one little bit. Not even Hilary could get close enough to Kai to get him to open up his solid disobedient shell. The guys all sighed when a huge scream like cry filled the air and Kai bolted up at it only to fall right off the roof onto his back, sending a shockwave of pain up his spine. Before Hilary could get close, Kai was snatched up by something on wings. "Kai!" "Hah! You son of a bitch! Oh, fuck. Not you again!" "Glad you could remember. Now where is it?!" "I don't know what you're talking about!" "You lie boy! Tell me where the pink dragon is and I'll spare your life." "I haven't a single clue what you're talking about! There's no such thing as a pink dragon!" "So be it boy. Now you'll suffer the way your rider did." At that, visions shot through Kai's head. Dragons and riders fighting. He was also there with a coloured girl about his age. In the vision, he was about seven.

_Vision_

_A huge battle between a black dragon and a group of abbey dragons broke out over a small request. One dragon and rider hadn't set off as the dragon was half human, still in human form. "Kai. We have to fight. These guys depend on us." "But. Veranda. You could get hurt. I don't want that. Without you I'd be lost." "I know there is a chance I won't make it out. You also have a small chance of survival. We're their leaders. We have to go. Please my friend." In a flash Kai was nowhere in sight but a dark blue panzer dragon stood in his place. A forest green one beside him. The green one was identical with two horns on the head, a strange hook on the chin and a cheek piece on either side of the face. Armour ran down the back but stopped at the start of the tail. The armour looked like stone. It had a thinner strand of flesh like another tail. The back legs bent in two places like it had two knees. A spike was on both. The arms met the ground whilst the wings were attached to them by the armour. Its wings were purple with white detail. The eyes were light green like a reptile. (Orta's dragon.) _

_The blue dragon had light blue eyes with black wings owning red detail. The armour and everything were the same as the forest green twin. It looked like a male with a rider in armour. Veranda was in dark blue armour that had a red and light blue colour shift tone and when the colours clashed purple could be seen. The green dragon's rider was in forest green armour with yellow and brown colour shift. When those colours clashed, a goldish brown colour was visible. "Okay Blade. Time to go boy." The dragon named Blade shrieked in response as Veranda climbed onto his back. "Edge. Cover us." The other dragon also screeched as the younger dragon shot off the ground to fight. It obviously followed the younger male as it had been told as its rider fired upon the black beast. The black dragon was similar only it had one horn and no arms. The body was masked in grey stone armour like the duo only his cheek pieces framed the eyes. The tail was covered completely in armour. The wings were yellow and green whilst the eyes were red. The armour on this dragon was like a broad body build. (The black dragon from Panzer Dragoon.) Every dragon fought its best but many fell in defeat either dead or badly hurt. The battle was taking all its time in Russia's capital city, Moscow near to Balkov Abbey. Veranda and Blade fought valiantly alongside Edge and his rider but it was no use. The black dragon would not fall to anyone until its rider got what it wanted._

_When the battle was nearing an end, Veranda decided to go and see what all the commotion was over. She noticed the rider of the black dragon was in dark grey armour with red detail and a pale grey and green colour shift, creating a hazy pale green tone as the colours met. "What do you want here?!" "The pink dragon!" "There is no such creature here! That dragon is no longer alive! It died ages ago! Your search is worthless!" "So be it!" Blade had no chance to move when the opponent shot right at Veranda. The laser-like bullet hit her right through the chest not even slowing down as it penetrated the thick armour. Veranda fell from Blade as he fired at the opponent as he flew off. In the end, he dove down, shrieking as he went. He caught Veranda before she could hit the floor and landed. Once his feet were on solid ground Blade placed Veranda on the ground before lying beside her and held the dying girl in his arms. "Blade. I'm sorry. I cannot make it. Ugh. You must. Find the pink dragon. And protect it with your life. Promise me. You won't let that dark evil spawn of the devil. Get to it." In a flash Kai could be seen sitting on the ground holding his dying rider. "Veranda. I promise. I'll find it. And protect it until I die. For you my love." _

"_Kai. Would you do something for me?" "What's that my dearest friend?" "Light a candle for me on my birthday. In memory of our times." "I. That I will Veranda. Don't go." "I must. Look. After my cousin. For me. He relies on you." "I will. Veranda." The said girl smiled a shaky smile as she pulled herself up and pecked Kai on the lips. "Goodbye." "Veranda. Don't go. You can make it. I know you can. Just hold on. Help will be here soon." "Farewell my love." With those final words, Veranda went limp in Kai's arms and he knew. She was gone. "Veranda. No! Veranda!" Edge cautiously walked beside Kai just before he fused and cried to the skies. After that one long, loud painful screech, he fell to the floor and changed back. "Veranda. He shalt not get away with this. That I promise. I'll hunt him down 'til the day I die. I shalt not rest until revenge is sought. I promise. I'll avenge your death by his own." Once Edge reached Kai, he nudged the boy in a comforting way to ease his pain. "Edge. My brother. Help me to find that spawn of Satan and kill him." Edge nodded in response and hugged Kai tightly, facing his share of pain. His rider also mourned. "Rest in peace kid. You deserve it. Kai. We must go. Bring her body back to the abbey. They'll arrange her funeral." "Yes Grigori. I'm coming. Just leave us here a little longer. Please." "Why?" "This spot…is the place we met." "Oh. I'm sorry young one." "Don't be. You didn't know." "She'll always be with you. Every step of the way."_

End vision

Kai shot back into reality after the final clip and anger was present on his face. "You bastard!" "Now you remember." "You'll never get that dragon! I promised to find it and stick by its side!" "Well that cannot happen now can it if you're about to die?" "You son of a bitch! You won't get away with what you did!" "Oh. Such a pity. Still hurting over that worthless girl?" "She wasn't just a girl to me! I loved her! The only one I ever loved! And you took that away from me! You evil bastard!" All of sudden the black dragon let Kai go and he plummeted through the air at way over a hundred feet. The guys all stood in horror as Kai fell. They had followed the black dragon as it had flown. "Kai!" "Oh no. This can't be good." 'Edge. Please. Hear my cry. Save me.' The guys were all lost for words when something flew above them screaming as it went. "What the fuck is that thing?!" "A…dragon. But how? Those dragons are dead now." "Hilary? You know that creature?" "It's a Panzer Dragon. Not many are seen today. He is one of the most famous ones. Edge." "Where does he come from?" "Russia." "Do you suppose Kai knew him?" "I don't know Tyson. I really don't."

The guys all watched as the beast Hilary named as Edge caught Kai and landed swiftly back at the dojo. The gang all retraced their steps back in that direction. They arrived to find Kai was holding Edge tightly, not daring to let go. Ray could swear he saw a stray tear in Kai's eye. "Kai. Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Just bad memories." "Do you know that thing?" Edge took that sentence as an offence but before he could attack Kai held him back. "Easy old chap. He means no harm." "Who is that Kai?" "Didn't Hilary tell you? She seems to know about dragons. Not as much as I do though." "I only know a little. But that black beast. He's supposed to be dead. He was poisoned years ago. Nobody knows how he lived." "He won't die until the pink dragon is found by his rider, Sybil." "How do you know?" Edge nudged Kai as if to say no but Kai reasoned with him easily. "They have to know now Edge. There's no point in hiding it." "So. What of this pink dragon?" "The pink panzer is supposed to be the strongest panzer on earth. Nobody knows the gender or age of the dragon. It was last sighted three decades ago but fell in battle with a grey dragon. Similar to that black monster." "Do you know it?" "He…came to Russia ten years ago in search of the dragon. Alas, it wasn't there. I'd looked endlessly to find it." "Why?" 'Edge. Do I tell them or not brother?' 'Not yet young one. Let them figure it out. But. That Hilary. Something seems off about her aura.' 'I too feel it but I can't smell anything wrong. Oh great. It's breeding season.' 'That perked you up big time.' 'Shut up.'

The gang all stood waiting as Kai spoke with Edge through a mind connection when Kai heard a swift movement outside the dojo walls. He snapped his head towards the gate to see a tall hooded figure. Edge growled at it dangerously but oddly enough, Kai placed his arm in front of Edge to stop him moving. The figure was cloaked but blue eyes could be seen in the darkness. "Who are you?" "An old friend." "What do you mean? I haven't a clue stranger." "You just said that. Funny isn't it?" "What? Are you trying to play games with my head? Because it's not very wise." "Ha. You don't think I know you well enough. Anyways. Gotta go." "Don't think about it." "What? Walking away? Leaving you to figure me out? I'm surprised Kai. You never used to be this way." "How do you know my name?!" "I just do. In time my friend. Until then. Keep well." Before Kai could respond, the stranger vanished leaving him puzzled, scratching the back of his head and pacing, trying to figure it out. Even Edge seemed confused and it showed on his green face and in his eyes. "Kai. Who the fuck was that?" "I wish I knew the answer. Edge? Any ideas?" 'Not one brother. He does sound familiar however.' 'How so?' 'Veranda's cousin.' 'Did you have to say that name? I'm still in bad shape after what that spawn of the devil did to her.'

'I'm sorry. Grigori passed away and. I'm now suffering. Although I have a new rider. Much kinder than he.' 'You're lucky. I could never choose again. After her.' At the thought of Veranda Kai never realized a tear started to form from his eye. Edge noticed and he wiped it away. "Are you alright Kai?" "Fine. Just…forget it. As for you. Go on. You're rider must be worried." Edge nodded before hugging Kai tightly and flew of but he lifted from the ground gently before shooting off. "Where's he going?" "Back to his rider and clan." "Clan?" "He was a close friend of mine years ago. He had a brother called Blade but he was poisoned for no reason by the people of Moscow. He never returned one day from hunting and Edge knew he was gone." "Poor chap." "He treated me like he treated Blade. Like a brother. Since those days we never considered our differences and stuck together." "Hang on. A story was told of a blue dragon that fought in the war in Moscow." "What story was that then?" "You're interested?" "Of course. It's my country's history so yes I'm interested." "Well. This blue dragon was said to be a twin of Edge but the colours were different. Dark blue skin, light blue eyes, black wings with red details. He and his rider fought with Edge and his rider during this battle. That black dragon had caused it, searching for the legendary pink panzer. Alas, the dark opponent never found what he was after and killed the dragon's rider. The story also mentioned. That the blue dragon. Was half human. He vowed to hunt down the beast that killed his rider, the only true love of his life. And he swore to protect the pink dragon if he found it with his life. And to light a candle on his rider's birthday to remember the times they shared."

The others stood shocked at Hilary's words but Kai seemed not at all stunned but actually, he seemed touched by the story as he walked off looking upset. "Hil. I think he's upset." "Well. It was a sad story. But. Something isn't right. Kai had a glint in his eyes I've never seen before. The sign of a promise made ten years ago to someone special and close to him. He's not fully human. That much I can tell." "How do you know?" "Well. The way he looked at Edge. Only dragons have a mind connection with another. I saw the look on Kai's face. He was concentrating. His barriers were down." "Are you saying Kai's a dragon like Edge?" "It could be possible." "We'd better go check on him." "No. Leave him to mourn." "What? Mourn? Over what Hilary?" "Guys. He is the blue dragon." "What? And he never told us?" "Come. I'll show you all you need to know." "Where's it at?" "You'll see. You'll see." As told, the gang followed Hilary as she walked down the streets. They soon reached the graveyard but before Tyson could speak, Hilary silenced him and pointed inside. They all looked to see Kai was sitting by a grave.

They were all confused but they listened in to what Kai was saying although it was in Russian. A white dove flew onto the gravestone and Kai smiled before offering the bird his hand. The guys were all amazed when the bird accepted and sat on Kai's fingers as he moved his hand towards his body. The next thing to stun them was Kai stroking the bird as it nudged him as if it knew his pain. Kai also held the bird gently in his arms. As if, he knew the animal. "What's going on?" "The grave he's sitting by is the grave of the rider that died that night in Moscow. He knew the girl well. They were in love." "How long ago?" "Ten years ago pretty soon. To be honest. It's today. The day they met, the day she died." "Oh god. So. He's the blue dragon." "And the girl was his rider. Trained at the abbey to fight. He is Edge's brother." "Oh god. Why didn't we see it? He came here every year with bouquet of roses." "What colour?" "White and blue." "Her favourite colours." "How do you know all this?" "Now is not the time. We have to go. He knows we're here. Go." "Why?" "Kai can sense us standing here. He knows he'll have to explain this whole thing to us sooner or later." The gang nodded and walked back to the dojo. When they got there, they never expected to see a black haired blue eyed girl waiting by the dojo gates with a little girl in her arms that had grey hair in the front and black in the back with one blue eye and one auburn eye. The older girl looked to be Kai's age.

Just as they reached the gate, the girl noticed they were there and smiled a big sweet smile at them just as the child started to get uncomfortable. After another minute, the girl spoke up. "I'm looking for Kai Hiwatari. Is he here?" "He should be back soon. Why do you ask?" "I'm a good friend of his from Russia." "I was gonna say. You definitely sound it." "Tyson. That wasn't nice. Would you like to come in until he arrives?" "That would be great. Thanks." "You are?" "Oh. Natasha HeartStone. Everyone calls me Tash." "A pleasure. And the child?" "Oh. This is my daughter Kaya." "She looks a bit like Kai." "I guess she does." "He's the dad isn't he?" "Tyson. That's none of our business. Would you like a drink at all?" "No thanks. But cheers for the offer." "So Tash. Where about do you live then?" "I moved out of Russia with my parents and came here so I could give Kaya a decent up bringing about three years ago just after she was born." "How old are you now then?" "Seventeen. Why ask?" "Just wondering." "Mama." "Hm. Yes Kaya." "I wan papa." "He's not here yet honey. Give him time. He'll be here." "I knew it." "Well. I guess I should explain." "No. You don't have to."

"No. You may as well know now we're here. Three years ago Kai and I were together before you lot met him. He did say he was with a team but I thought he was playing games. I was about four months pregnant when he told me. We still had regular contact by phone." "How did it all happen?" "Well. We've known each other since we were three years old and. Well. I wasn't the only girl he fell in love with. There were three others beside me. One sadly died ten years ago today. One was a right pain in my rear end and the other is my best friend." "Isn't she jealous?" "No. She knows she doesn't stand a chance with Kai." "Are you still together?" "Well. We broke up after Kai found out I had Kaya but about two years ago we got back together and Kai said he was just stressed out with all this stuff to do with family." "Yeah. We heard he had some problems with Voltaire." "Yep. Big problems. They got into an argument and Kai paid the price for it. I can't say how but it was painful. Kaya was born just after the argument. What did happen to Voltaire?" "He was arrested and sent down. He never even got life." "Damn it. How long did he get?" "About four years." "He'll be out soon then. And that means Kai is gonna have to hide better this time." "Why?" "Voltaire won't hesitate to wipe Kai off the face of the earth. He won't even ponder on it. He'll just wipe Kai right out of existence." "So. He'll be on the run for the rest of his life." "Until Voltaire dies of old age. Or hopefully a heart attack. That's what Kai always wanted." "Voltaire to die?" "Yep." "Tasha?"

The said girl turned to see Kai was standing stunned at the door. She immediately leaped on him and that brought Kai back to life as he held Tash back. "God I missed you. It's been two years." "I know. I'm sorry." "Don't be. You were busy. I understand that. I guess it's that time of year again." "Yeah. I sure guess." "That's why I came here. To help you through this time. Last year I was stranded with the measles. The year before I had a fever. I couldn't move." "Don't worry about it. As long as you're here now then that's all that matters. How have you been?" "Okay. Someone really wants to see you." "They do?" "Yes. Kaya. Come on." "But. Mama." "You know who this guy is don't you?" "No." "This is your daddy." "Weally?" "Here we go. Oomph!" "Well. That's what you get for a hyper three year old." "I gathered. Ouch." "Are you alright?" "I fell off the roof onto my back earlier." "Oh. Kaya. Come on. Let him up. I didn't realise. I should've known. You're not standing straight." "I never do if I hurt my back or if I'm knackered." "Are you owkay papa?" "I'll be alright." "Are you sure?" "Very. Man my head." "I noticed Sligo is around." "Looking for something he'll never get as always." "The pink dragon?" "Yes. Yet again, he asked the stupid question. I'm telling ya now. The dragon is dead. I've searched everywhere but I cannot find it."

Hours went by after the gang met Edge, Tash and Kaya. They got along with Tash great but Kai barely let Tash out of his sight and only Hilary could figure out why. Kai and Tash were sitting outside whilst the others looked after Kaya for them. "So Kai. I guess you still wait to get revenge this year." "Yes. I shall avenge Veranda's death no matter how long it shalt take thee to do." "I guess Edge is still trying to help you." "Yes. He knows my pain. He lost Grigori some time ago now so I'm not alone." "You'll find a new rider in time." "I don't want another rider Tash. It'll hurt too much." Instead of verbally responding, Tash planted a kiss on Kai's lips and he steadily returned it not knowing the stranger was watching them. Kai soon sensed he was being watched but when he looked, nothing was there. "Kai. Are you okay baby?" "I thought someone was watching us. It must be my imagination." "It must be then for you to think that." "Hours ago a stranger in a cloak showed up. Do you know who he is?" "Hm. Not off hand. I don't think I know anyone that wears a cloak now days. Will they be alright with Kaya? She can be a handful." "They'll be fine. I'm sure Ray can keep her happy for a while." "I sure hope he can. So. What do you wanna do?" "Well. Maybe a little flight over the town would be nice. Blade needs to stretch his wings a little bit." "Um. I'm not so sure Kai." "Why not?" "I'm desperate." "I hate breeding season. Worst time of the year." "Oh come on. We haven't had it for three years Kai." "Fine. But somewhere quiet." "Okay."

The night drew in after the day and Kai was standing out on the roof without a shirt on. He only wore his silk red pyjama bottoms. Tash had gone home shortly before darkness fell. Kai knew something was up but he just couldn't figure it out. He sighed just as Edge climbed up beside him. "Hey bro. We will have revenge. I promise. We'll get it." 'I know we will.' 'How did Grigori die Edge?' 'We were just walking down the streets here in peace. Nobody minded. We were welcomed openly by the people. We stopped to get something to eat and after that, we set off again. We went to the park.' 'What happened then?' 'Grigori and I watched the children playing. One even came up to me.' 'I hope you didn't attack it.' 'No. I played with the child. Grigori just laughed but then something happened. I could never forgive myself.' 'What is it brother? You can tell me.' 'He…had a heart attack. I didn't know until I went back to him when the child went home. I tried to get his attention but I only failed. I checked for a heartbeat to find he didn't have one and I knew that he'd gone. I don't know why he had the heart attack.' 'It'll all be alright now. We're together. We always were. That's the way to keep it.' 'I see you fell in love again.'

'Tash was there after Veranda died. She took care of me when you went missing.' 'Well now I'm back. I was banished. There was nothing Grigori or I could do about it. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.' 'No. I understand. Your brother still lives within me. He won't let me go.' 'Because he loves you Kai. He chose you to help him live. I'm glad you let him in.' 'He possessed me at birth. There was nothing I could do but accept. He explained to me who he was. And when I met you. I knew immediately.' 'Just take care of him for me. I'm getting old Kai. I cannot live much longer.' 'You have to hold on. I can't hack losing you now Edge. Just a few more years. Please.' 'I'll do what I can Kai. I'll do my best. I want you to meet my new rider.' 'Not now Edge. Not now. In time brother. In time.' 'I noticed you have a beautiful baby girl.' 'Yeah. She's more of her mother.' "Kai? What are you doing up there?" "Hilary? You should be in bed." "What are you doing up at this hour? We have to be up early tomorrow." "I'm fine. Just go back to bed." "Why are you out here?" "Because I couldn't sleep. Now leave me alone!" "Okay. You didn't have to get angry." Once Hilary was gone, Kai felt guilty of what he'd said. 'Don't be down brother. You're just tired. Come. You must rest.' 'I don't wanna sleep. Not until he's dead.' 'Kai. If you stay up like this, you won't be strong enough to fight Sligo and Sybil. You must rest brother. I'll stay with you the night. I promise. By morning I will be beside you.'

The morning soon came and the gang all got up early only to find Kai wasn't in bed or in the building. They immediately grew worried until they spotted him outside under the cherry tree with Edge, his wing over Kai holding him close and keeping his baby brother warm. Kai's head rested on Edge's lower neck whilst his arms were wrapped tightly around the mighty dragon. "Kai?" "Leave him Tyson. He's tired. We'll just have to go without him." "We can't go without Kai." "Keep your voice down Max." Just after Hilary had spoken Edge started to stir. He growled and slowly eased his body up with one claw whilst holding Kai up to his body with the other. He looked to see the others there and he smiled a small smile before nudging Kai to wake him up. "Un. What is it Edge? Morning already?" 'Yes young one. Your team is already awake. They're waiting for you to get up and dressed for the day.' 'Okay. I'm up.' "Are you alright Kai?" "Fine. Off you go Edge. Ugh." 'I'm not going anywhere. Not with your back playing up. Come on then. Up we get.' "Ow! Hey. Watch it. That's sore." 'Oh I'm sorry.' "You will be." "Eh? We never said anything." "None of your business Tyson." 'Be nice. Come on. In you go. I'm coming.' 'Geez Edge. I'm not a baby anymore.' 'You're my baby brother.' "Two can play at the growling game Edge. Get off already."

Edge stood stiff as Kai hobbled away into the building. He soon shot off the ground just as Sligo returned and knocked him down, causing Edge to screech in pain and call for help. The others had a shock when Kai came running with a gun in hand. "You again?!" "Leave my brother alone." "Oh really. What are you gonna do about it baby boy?" "This." Sybil got his answer when Kai started firing at him but Kai was only swatted away and that made Edge angry so he attacked the dark ones with haste just as Kai returned but he was different now. "Kai. What's wrong with your eyes?" "Now you shall see the truth. The truth I've ran from for ten years after Veranda was murdered." "Veranda?" 'Be careful my love.' 'Veranda?' 'I'm here now. I promised I would be by your side always and forever so I will keep to it.' 'Where are you?' 'Here.' The gang all stood confused when a person in armour arrived around the corner as tears fell from Kai's now blue reptile eyes. "Come. Let us fight together. As one." "Just like the old days." "Kai. Who is that?" The guys never got a verbal answer. Instead Kai bent down and leaped up and flung his arms outwards then to his chest and flung them down, hands balled into fists. A huge light occurred and when it dimmed the guys saw a blue dragon identical to Edge. The new shown dragon landed and the person in armour jumped on his back. "He's home." "What do you mean Hilary?" "That is Blade. Brother of Edge. Also our Kai." "You were right. He is a dragon." "I'm always right." "Come on buddy. Time to kick ass."

The dragon now named as Blade screeched, tears in his eyes, falling as he cried out before shooting off to aid his brother. Edge had a shock to see the rider on his brother. "Hello Edge." 'Veranda? You died.' 'Maybe. But I've come back for just this once to get rid of the vile black beast that ended my life.' 'Ready brother?' 'Never better. Let's go!' 'Yes. That's the spirit.' Both dragons cried as they headed towards Sligo but he fled. Blade never stopped chasing him as his rider shot at the fleeing duo. "Get back here you fucking cowards!" In the end Sligo and Sybil got away and Blade returned to the ground. 'Are you okay?' 'Yes. He fled.' "We'll get him my boy. We'll get him." "Who are you stranger?" "Me? I'm merely a ghost of the past." "You don't sound it." "Never judge a dragon rider Tyson." "For now. I must go." 'No. Don't go now.' 'Blade. You must stay strong. Remember. Light a candle on my birthday.' 'I will my sweet. I will.' The gang all noticed tears falling from Blade's eyes. He knew what was coming. Veranda slid off his back just before a flash was emitted and Kai could be seen, tears in his own eyes. "Look at the size of you now." "It's been ten years. So yeah I would've grown. But. So have you." "I will until I reach my adult age. I must go. Heaven is calling." "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know. I want to stay too but I can't. I hope you understand." "Of course I do." "Have you found it?" "No. My searches are still fruitless. I will find it Veranda. I won't stop breathing until I find the creature." "You never gave up on anything Kai. Just keep looking my dear. You'll find it." "I feel like I'm getting close but not finding anything." "Relax. Now I really must go. Heaven will not wait. Where is my cousin?" "He fell about eight years ago. I'm sorry. I could not protect him. I failed you." "No. You did not fail Kai. Never feel that you have failed. You were always a winner. Never forget that." "I can try." "You try you do." After those words Veranda started to fade but as she did, she removed the helmet and the guys had a shock to see she was black not white. Her eyes were royal blue and her hair long black. Kai smiled a watery smile and placed a hand to her fading face. After half a minute his hand went right through it. "I'll always be watching. Goodbye." "Veranda." "Take care of yourself and Edge." In a few short seconds Veranda was gone and Kai fell to the floor before turning when Edge landed. Just as Edge reached his brother, Blade arched his neck and cried up to the skies. Edge knew well it had pained him to let her go and knowing he'd failed to get revenge for her death. The guys could only watch their captain rail over his loss. Hilary bowed her head and turned away but before she could get inside Edge stopped her, growling and baring his teeth. Hilary wasn't even scared of him. Blade soon noticed so he stood behind Hilary and wrapped his wings around her in protection.

Edge noticed the look on Blade's face so he backed down and nudged his brother only to have Blade turn away and fly off. He cried after him but got no response. 'Now I've done it. He'll never come back to me.' 'Edge.' 'Blade. I'm sorry.' 'Don't be. I just wanna be alone for a while.' 'Don't go too far.' 'I'm going home.' 'Blade no. You'll get hurt. I don't want that. They'll kill you again and you'll have no way of coming back this time. I can't bear to lose you again.' 'I'll be careful. I promise brother.' 'No! Come back here now! You'll only get hurt you stupid boy!' 'I'm not a baby anymore Edge! I can take care of myself!' 'If you won't come back I'm going with you.' 'Stay away Edge. I have to be alone.' 'You need family. Do I not matter to you anymore?' 'You mean the world to me but Veranda means more Edge.' 'Blade. I know that much. Please. Just come back. I love you. I always will. Please. Come back.' Edge got no reply so he guessed his brother really wanted to be alone. He went to walk away when Hilary placed a hand on his face. "Give him time Edge. He'll come around." 'What would she know? She's a human. Humans know nothing of our pain.' 'Well you're wrong. I do.' 'How is this possible?! You can't have a mind connection!'

'You'd better believe it. I've been speaking to dragons since I was a child Edge. I don't know why. Perhaps you could help.' 'I will return soon. For now I must pursue my brother.' 'Be careful.' 'I will.' After that Edge shot off the ground and chased after his brother, flying the same way he did. Hilary watched as he left, not knowing a small glint flashed in her eye. "Hil. What was that glint?" "What glint?" "In your eye just now as you were watching Edge fly away." "I haven't a clue. My eyes are always playing tricks." "Shouldn't we get going?" "We should. Blade will come back soon. Give him chance." "We sure won't forget this day." "No. You shouldn't." With no other words the gang set off. In minutes they were in the park to meet up with someone. That someone only turned out to be the Blitzkrieg Boyz. "Where's Kai?" "He's not well Tala. We suggested he stayed back." "We'll need proof to back that up. We heard dragons screaming." "It's natural Tala." "What would you know?" "I have no reason to tell you." "Tala. Just drop it dude. We know Sligo is still around." "Hn. I hate it when you're right Ian." "Hey. I'm smart." "Yeah. But not smart enough to back us up last year. Boris came back." "Oh well. You put him down." "Hey. No need to fight. We're all past that now." "True. Knowing Kai he'll be gone by the time we get there." A huge scream filled the area just as Sligo flew over head, a tonne of dragons behind him. "Oh no. Not again." "Oh shit. This can't be good. What's Blade up to this time?" "We'll soon see Ian. He's coming."

As said Blade flew overhead with Edge behind him. Blade paid no notice to the gang and carried on in his attack on Sligo. He screeched and all the other dragons did the same. They were all different in breed, gender and colour, not to mention age. The guys just watched from below as the attack carried on. "What the fuck?" "Hehehe. The war is coming back. Blade will make sure though that this time. The right person dies." "Sligo and Sybil." "Exactly." "Who are they?" "Our army." "You have an army of dragons?" "Yeah. We know them all. They went to the abbey." "All of them?" "Yeah. Though I shouldn't probably say but. I need to get up there." "Why Ian? The last we knew you weren't a dragon nor rider." "Heh. Shows what you know. I kept that hidden. If Boris knew. There would've been hell." "Why?" "Not all those dragons are pure breeds. A few of them are half human." "How'd you?" "Well. It's not that hard to know if your sister was used as an experiment." "Your sister?" "Yeah. Only she's a few years older than me that's all." "Which one?" "I can't tell. There's too many of her type." "Try yelling." "I haven't got the lungs." "Didn't Boris?" "No. The thing is. That side. Comes naturally to my sister. As it does me." "You're a?" "Yeah. I know I should've been in that war ten years ago but. I was too young."

The guys only watched as the battle raged on. One dragon looked not at all well. It was a female yellow dragon similar to Blade and Edge but the head gear was different and it only had one horn. The wings were manipulated by the arms. The pupil of the dragon's eye was red whilst the iris was electric blue. The claws were also red whilst the wings were flat electric blue. This dragon also had whiskers. The tips were blue. The armour was identical to Edge and Blade's along the back and on the shoulders. Ian soon recognized it and the gang noticed. The dragon had no rider so they knew she stood no chance. Sligo and Sybil soon noticed the dragon and went for it. The dragon however didn't see the danger coming until the last minute. Blade also noticed too late. Just after the dragon was hit Blade launched a solo aerial attack on Sligo only to be swatted away but that only angered him more. This time Edge joined him as he attacked Sligo. The guys on the ground could only watch as Ian ran to the fallen dragon. "That must be his sister." "I guess. He wouldn't run otherwise." Over with Ian he held the dragon's head in his arms as the rest of the body would've been too heavy. She looked knocked out. "Jondalea. Wake up." A small screech came from the dragon Ian named as Jondalea. Her blue eyes creaked open to see grass before she felt something touch her face. Jondalea looked up and across to see Ian's face. "Hey. That was stupid y'know. I could've lost you." Jondalea smiled and screeched a little before growling in pain.

The guys just watched as Ian helped the dragon up. Her cheek pieces were three spikes and the eyes fully framed. Most of her body was like Blade and Edge's, even the back end. "She's got guts. Flying without a rider. She must be crazy." "Hey. Ian takes his tasks alone. He fights alone. So yeah. His sister will be the same. He still should've told us." "Spencer." "Hm." "Toughen up. You're getting too soft for my liking." "Sorry." "Hn. A Russian never says sorry." "Hey boys!" "Huh. Tash?! What the fuck? You were…" "Yeah. In Russia. Well screw that place. I live here now. Not again. He's gonna get himself killed." "Try telling that to the dragon inside of him." "What?" "When Kai was born, Blade possessed him in order to live and be close to his brother. When Kai was of the age Blade simply explained who he was and why he chose Kai." "With Kai being strong, even as a baby. He was the perfect vessel. Blade can let him go at any time he pleases but he won't. That's what I don't get." "Because they're one now." The gang looked to see a hooded figure. Kai's lot noticed it was the same stranger from the day previous. "You again?" "You met this guy?" "He showed up yesterday." "What do you mean Kai and Blade are one now?" "It's simple. Blade has come to get used to Kai's system." "Meaning?" "He's part of Kai."

The gang all scratched the back of their heads when Blade landed heavily beside them. He noticed the stranger and pushed himself off the ground painfully as the hooded figure approached him. "Now you should remember." 'Who is this guy? I don't even have a clue.' 'Blade! Get up here!' 'Anon brother! I'm coming. This stranger is gonna have to help.' With no other thoughts Blade walked up to the stranger and flipped him onto his back and handed him his gun. "Okay. What are you doing? Blade." The said dragon sneered and the stranger didn't like that. "No. Don't even think." 'Tough luck. Hold on tight stranger. You're coming with me.' 'What the fuck?' 'Whilst you're astride me we have a connection. After this, you're to tell Kai who you are exactly. Do we have a deal?' 'Okay Blade. Let's go.' 'I hope you know how to use that gun buddy.' 'Hey. A relative of mine was a dragon rider. They showed me how to use a dragon rider's gun. Now go!' 'Yes. That's the spirit I like.' In a shot Blade was off the ground and the stranger almost flew off but he placed his feet on Blade's body and pushed himself up a little so he was standing as if Blade were a horse. The stranger placed his free hand on Blade's neck whilst the other was ready to shoot. The gang all watched. "Something tells me he has something to do with Veranda." "You knew her?" "Yeah. We trained with her but. We never got into the army. Our dragons were put down as they too failed." "Oh." "So now. We watch the action we're missing." "I just wish she was still here." "In a way I am."

The boys turned around to see the very girl they'd just mentioned. "How is this possible?" "It's called I've just come from heaven. Who is that riding my dragon?" "Dunno. He said a relative of his was a dragon rider." "It can't be. He vowed never to ride a dragon again." "Jerome? You're cousin?" "None of the others had relatives. It was just me. But Kai said yesterday he fell in defeat. He didn't say what to." "Sligo apparently captured your cousin and…Sybil tortured him to death. But that was just a story that went round." "His stance seems familiar. That's my stance. I taught my cousin that." "It has to be him. There's no other way that person up there knows your stance." "Is that yellow dragon alright? Wait a minute. I know that dragon." "Guess what." "She's Ian's sister." "You knew?" "He made me promise not to tell. I had to. I couldn't say no to those big googly red eyes." "Not many people could. Boris did." "I know. That brute tried to extract Jondalea from Morven but. He failed. She was born that way." "How?" "You won't believe it but. Ian's grandfather. Isn't human." "What?" "Basically Ian's great grandfather was infertile and he wanted a child." "So?" "He had to go to other lengths to get what he wanted. It just so happened that a new programme was being tested." "What?"

"Dragons being paired with humans to breed. Some were performed like IVF treatments." "So. His great grandmother was?" "Yes. Basically the child is half human. The human side is seen until the dragon side gets called out. Kai's case is similar." "Only he was possessed." "I don't know how the story exactly went. His grandfather might've been possessed I'm not sure." 'Blade.' 'Veranda!' 'Hey baby. Listen. That guy that's riding you. I think I know who he is.' 'Who is it?' 'Remember my cousin?' 'Jerome?! It can't be. I watched Sligo carry him away.' 'Well it seems he made it out alive. Just take care of him this time!' 'Yes ma'am!' "Good." "You didn't tell him off." "No. I just explained. And ordered him." "To look after your cousin this time." "I understand if he couldn't do it years ago. Boris wouldn't let him alone after I went. He just kept pushing Blade to lengths he couldn't go to." "He did revoke one day. Killed all the men around him in one attack." "Berserk attack. The final strike of any panzer alive. Edge and Blade can switch between three forms. Each one different. The base wing that you see now. The berserk attack for that form is a flurry of arrows of light launched at the opponent. The heavy wing." "What's the difference?" "The body and its abilities. Each one is different. You can never tell it's the same dragon. Anyway. The heavy wing berserk attack is three laser arrows in a single streak. The dragon can guide this stream to anywhere it wants. Lastly the glide wing. Now I forgot to mention." "What?"

Veranda sighed as she caught her breath after the first speeches she'd done. "Well. Each dragon form has its own abilities. The base wing has glide, arrows of light as its main source of attack and the rider to fire that is always optional. The heavy wing has two traits. Arrows of light and rider fire. It cannot glide. Now the glide wing cannot shoot arrows of light so it is dependant on the rider to aim and destroy the targets. The berserk attack for this form is laser versions of itself sent to attack from the dragon to the enemy." "Shit. That must be hard." "Each stage evolves. Only the base wing stays as itself." "Meaning?" "The base form cannot change. It stays the same whilst the other two have different levels of growth. Their body changes and grows. The heavy wing gets stronger. The base wing gets more targets." "Eh." "Basically. A dragon locks on to an enemy at the attack points and shoots. The base wing starts off with about five. As it grows its lock on targets increase. The most Blade has now is eight. Edge I haven't a clue. He's ten to twenty years older." "Is he?" "Edge is a pure bred dragon. Blade was until the people turned against him. I don't know why. But. I was paired with him at the age of six. We were only one for two years." "Did you train together?" "No. Dragons are trained in a different facility to humans."

The gang could only watch as the battle raged on. They soon noticed Ian and Jondalea weren't on the ground. They were actually going to fight. "Ian!" "Oh shit. This is trouble." "Oh great." 'Blade. Ian is entering the battle. Mind he doesn't get hit.' 'Yes my lady. Is this guy really your cousin?' 'Yes Blade. Now concentrate. Become one with your rider. Channel your energy and combine it with his like we used to do. Throw Sligo to the ground!' 'Yes ma'am!' "What did you just do Veranda?" "Just a little something we used to get up to years ago in battle." "If he combines his energy with Jerome's he could kill him." "No. They bonded years ago. Whenever I couldn't fight Jerome filled my space and fought for me. But when I fell that's when he quit, leaving Blade heartbroken that their fighting days were over." "Boris tried pairing Blade with some creature." "A drone?! He dared to do that after my death?!" "Hey. Cool it. We stopped him. Well. Edge did. And. He and Grigori paid the price." "What?" "They got banished to the Siberian tundra to freeze to death. Boris didn't count that Edge was stronger than he last knew and flew to a warmer country. He knew going back would end their lives." "Oh. But. Where is Grigori?" "We don't know. Kai might tell us." "He and Edge were on the roof last night." "So he would know." "Yep." "Something isn't right." "What do you mean Veranda?" "Something is really wrong here. Sligo isn't fighting enough." "Not again." "What?" "He's saving his energy for his finishing move." "Oh shit. If Blade doesn't call the fight off they're all dead." 'Blade! Pull back!' 'Why?' 'It's too dangerous! Pull all the dragons outta there! He's gonna kill you!' 'Shit! Why didn't I see it?!'

The gang were confused when Blade cried out and stopped the attack. Sligo fled the scene leaving the gang baffled. "What just happened?" "I told him to stop the fight. I don't want him dying now. He's still got a promise to keep to me. I must go." 'Veranda! Don't go!' "Huh." Veranda stopped walking and turned around just as Blade collided with her, sending his rider flying. "OW! Blade! That was naughty!" 'Don't leave me.' 'I have to go now. I promise I'll come back and see you again soon. I'll keep watch I promise. Have I ever lied to you?' 'No. I just don't wanna be alone anymore. I don't like it.' 'You have Edge now. And my cousin. Take care of him and the others. Let alone yourself.' 'Don't be gone too long.' 'I won't.' Veranda pecked Blade on the cheek and vanished. Blade looked at the guy that was thrown off his back when they landed to see he hadn't got back up. 'Oh no.' The guys had a shock when Blade ran to the fallen stranger and laid down beside him. He picked the boy's body up just as he was stirring. "Hey big guy. Could you try not to land so hard?" 'I'm sorry. As per the deal.' 'Okay. Okay. I'll do it. Help me up first.'

As he was told Blade helped the stranger up and supported him until he stood straight. As he'd promised the stranger removed his hood. Tala's lot and Tash had a sure shock as did Blade. The guy was a coloured lad about Kai's age with blue eyes and black hair. The eyes were a touch lighter than royal blue. "Jerome?" "Hey fellas. Told ya I'd be back. Hey buddy. Now do you know who I am?" 'But. I could swear that Sligo killed you. It's not possible.' 'It is my friend. I shall take Veranda's place at your side. Are you fine with that?' 'Well. I never really considered having another rider after Veranda died. And when you abandoned me.' 'I'm sorry. I was depressed and upset. You have to understand. Now I can fight my fears and take my place at your side like I used to. Will you accept?' 'You'll be safer so. I guess it's a yes.' 'We have to find the pink dragon.' 'I know.' "Okay. Who is that guy?" "The name's Jerome StoneSmith. People call me Smithy or Stony. Either way." "You…" "Yes I'm a Russian nigger before you spit out the word. So. Looks like I'm hanging around with you guys then." "What?" "You see. Now. Wherever Blade stays. I stay." "And if?" "Yes. And if Kai stays. It's the same thing. Geez. Foreigners eh?" 'You said it. Let's eat. I'm starved. Kai hardly eats.' 'He never did have a big stomach.' 'Oh well. He can sleep it off later for all I care.' 'Good boy.' "So Jerome. How old are you?" "Seventeen. Shall we?" "Go? Yeah. Why not?" 'Jerome.' 'Okay.' "We'll meet you there." "Eh?" "Poor Blade here needs to go hunt." "Oh." "You look after him."

Jerome nodded before leaping onto Blade's back and they flew off together leaving the guys behind. Ian and Jondalea walked up to the guys steadily. They both smiled a small smile. "Ian. That was risky." "Hey. I had to." 'Enough brother. Come. I wanna go home.' 'Okay.' "Well. I'll leave you guys here." "What?" "My sister and I are going home." "You're staying with us." "We're going. That's final Tala." "You…" 'Tala!' 'Hah! Shit Jondalea. Scare the life outta me next time.' 'Good. I will. Now stop being so stuck up. We're going home. I'm tired and hungry not to mention injured and Ian wants to stay with me. So it's tough shit if you don't like it.' 'Fine. You win. Just bring him back. We have things to discuss.' 'Deal.' With no more words Ian and his sister set off back to Russia with the rest of the army. "Now the problem begins." "Eh?" "When Ian clings to somebody he won't let them go." "Hey. Tala. They're family. What do you expect?" "Hn." "Oh I'm sorry. Did I hit a soft spot?" "You wanna watch your mouth Bryan. Because I'm sick of it." "Well. We gotta be going now." "Hn."

Tala soon walked off leaving the other two behind before they both went their own ways. Edge just watched. He hadn't gone with the army. He planned to stick by Kai as he grew up to his final stages and to keep him out of trouble. "So Edge. I guess this means you're also gonna stay with us?" "Allow me." "Hilary? What's up?" "For some reason I can mentally connect with a dragon and talk to them." "Any you want?" "Yes. Edge sure had a shock earlier." "Okay. Just be careful." 'They doubt you too much. Why stay?' 'Because they need me Edge. I'm the comic relief. And the only way to shut Tyson up.' 'I recon he fancies you.' 'Nah. Tyson wouldn't do such a thing. So. Are you gonna stick around or fly away home?' 'Blade's home is my home.' 'Okay.' 'Something is off about you Hilary but I can't put my horn on it.' 'I'm just as confused as you are. Just lately I've been picking up scents.' 'Hm. It is breeding season. Maybe you are a dragon. Not saying you are. You might be the very dragon that caused Veranda's death. I don't blame you if you are though Hilary.' 'You mean I could be the pink panzer? The strongest dragon on the planet?' 'If you are Hilary, only you can defeat Sligo and Sybil. Their only living purpose is to find and use the pink dragon for their dark doings. They want its blood and DNA to create mass clones known as dragonmares to destroy humanity and all the half breeds on earth. My brothers' life is on the line for that dragon. As is mine.' 'Time will tell us soon.' 'Or show us.' 'Yes.'

Hours went by after the battle ended. The guys were all doing their own thing at the dojo. Blade and Jerome hadn't returned and Edge was getting worried so every ten minutes he cried out and thankfully got a response. The gang had to put up with his screaming every time he called to his brother. "Is he ever gonna stop screaming?" "He's just making sure Blade is okay. I mean. After he was murdered by the folks of Moscow years ago he has the right to be worried. And if it happens again, Blade will take Kai with him. They won't even part at death. They're too close now." "Gee. I bet he keeps Kai company." "Yes he would. If you will. They're like brothers only one lives inside the younger one." "What?" "Blade is about ten years older than Kai." "As a dragon he's twenty seven years old?" "Roughly." Blade and Jerome soon returned and Edge couldn't be happier as he ran to his brother almost knocking Ray over at the same time. "Whoa. Steady on there Edge. Is it me or is it hot in here?" "Dunno. You have just come outta the kitchen." "No. That's not the heat I'm feeling. Oh well. Hot sunny day so. I'll just go sleep in the sun." "Lazy git." "What? I'm tired. I was up all night unable to sleep." "You poor man." "Stop trying to get on my bad side. It'll never work."


	2. Chapter 2



Brotherhood

Most of the day went by for the gang after they found out the identity of the hooded figure. Kai rarely let Jerome out of his sight and neither did Edge. Late evening drew in and everyone was getting tired. Kai had dozed off by the fire with Edge whilst Jerome slept out in the tree due to his snoring habits. Hilary strangely dropped on Max as he dropped on Hiro. "Hey." "Leave 'em Hiro. They're tired. (Yawn.) I think I'll hit the hay guys." "In the morning Tyson. Man I hate Saturdays." "Hn." "Hey Kai." "What? Where am I?" "At the dojo dummy." "Hn." Jerome soon rolled into the room as lasers hit the ground causing Kai to bolt up. "Damn it." "Are you alright?" "Yeah. One of the abbey dragons." "Bullying you again?" "Yeah. I'm afraid so." "I'll be right back. Jerome. You come with." "Okay. I'll go first." Once the duo was out of the room it didn't take Ray long to figure out that Jerome got picked on due to his colour. "Poor chap." "What?" "Didn't you notice? It looks like Jerome gets a lot of shit from the others." "I guess so. Then again. With being the only coloured lad in Russia." "He might not be the only one. It could be something else." Kai and Jerome soon returned but Kai looked exhausted as he fell flat by the fire, landing on Edge in the process. He woke up startled until he spotted Kai sleeping peacefully on his scales so Edge wrapped his arm around Kai, his wing covering him in the process. 'You rest brother. You'll need it if we're going to take Sligo down.' 'I agree brother. For now I shall rest. In the morning though. I shall wake and train with Jerome.' 'Very well. I'll help.'

Ray just watched as Edge drifted off with Kai by the fire. Jerome sat by them and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Ray could sense something but he wasn't sure what it was. Hiro noticed his confusion and left the room. Ray sighed just before a huge mass scream filled the air. Kai woke at it as did Edge and Jerome. 'What was that?' 'I don't know but it could be trouble. Come on. Better check it out.' 'No Kai. It could be dangerous.' 'Haven't you noticed Hilary is missing?' 'Now that you mention it. But that was a distress call from a fellow dragon.' 'Let's get on top of it then.' 'I don't trust it.' 'If you won't I will Edge. That dragon needs our help.' Just as Kai stood up an injured dragon hobbled into the yard. It was definitely female. The main body was a hazy ice blue with brown armour. The dragon had horns on the back of the head and two cheek pieces on either side. The wings were scarlet in colour with no detail. Like Jondalea, this dragon had whiskers and the tips were scarlet.

The horns on the head were also scarlet along with the iris of the eyes. Its body was identical to Edge's body arms and all. The dragon had dark teal pupils and claws. One long horn protruded at the front of the head. Kai noticed that it had a mark on the shoulders and thighs. To him the dragon looked familiar. Just as he was about to speak she fell to the floor. Jerome soon recognized the wounded animal. "Kai. You'd better get her in here." "Eh." "Idiot. That's Alina." "Tala's dragon? She was put down." "Well she's proved it was a lie. Get her in here." In a shot Blade could be seen and he placed the dragon named Alina on his back and carried her inside. Wounds of a wide range covered her scaly flesh. "Alina." The said dragon looked up with weak and tired eyes just as she passed out from the injuries. "This doesn't look good Kai." "No it doesn't. We have to find Creighton and Octavian." "They'll show up in time. But right now we have to inform Tala." "He'd just say we're lying." "Damn it. Edge." 'No. I'm not looking for those failures. Let them come on their own. Just get her patched up. I'm too tired to stand up now.' "Typical you in the evenings." Before Ray could say anything Kai grabbed the nearest first aid kit and treated Alina's wounds gently. He hit a sore spot and she bolted whilst screeching in pain, glaring sadly at him. "Sorry Alina. I didn't mean to hurt you." 'Where's my rider?' 'I don't know girl. Just stay still. He might stop by later.' 'Alright. I trust you Kai.' 'I know. Where have you been all these years?' 'I and the other two were banished.'

The dark night soon drew in and Kai was sleeping peacefully with Edge and Jerome whilst he kept an ear open for Alina in case she cried in pain. Unknown to them Hilary was watching them. She just couldn't sleep one bit. Kai groaned and shifted slightly but he never woke up. Jerome on the other hand soon woke up. His blue eyes gleamed green like cats eyes in the dark. "What are you doing up?" "I can't sleep." "Well. I've had my fill of sleep for now so I'll keep you some company. Are you okay with that?" "Fine." "You don't sound it." "It's your eyes." "Oh. Sorry about that. Cat genes." "You've got cat genes?" "I'm just kidding. My eyes have always been like this since I was a kid." "It must be hard for you. To be that way. With other Russians against your colour." "Hey. I'm a tough nut. Not much can break me. Hilary." "I'll admit. For a coloured guy you're kinda cute." "Thanks. You're one of the only white girls I've met that thinks I'm cute." "What about your own race?" "Nah. Don't really know any. Besides. I noticed. Some white girls have a black girls' ass. "Thanks." "You're one of them." "Really?" "Yeah. But. For some reason. You don't feel human to me." "Edge said I could be the pink panzer." "You sure feel it." "If I am. Then. I'm the reason your cousin's dead."

Jerome looked at Hilary after her words before placing a hand to her face. He smiled slightly and she smiled back. Little that Jerome knew, Hilary was moving in on him. "Are you okay Hilary?" "I'm fine. What about you?" "Err. Well. I'm okay." Before Jerome could throw another question at Hilary her lips met with his and he wasted no time on returning the affection so Hilary knew she'd won. Suddenly Jerome placed Hilary's back flat on the couch and moved between her legs. She wasn't at all bothered as Jerome's hand moved up and down her leg. "Hm. Hey. Not so fast." "Why not? You're having a good time." "I know I am. But should we be going this far?" "You started it not me. Just relax. I'm not fertile." "What?" "I can't have kids." "Why?" "I had a vasectomy when I was thirteen. It can be reversed but. I don't wanna take that chance." "I hope you're not lying to me." "No. I'm not." Hilary noticed there was truth in Jerome's eyes so she kissed him again and he kissed back deepening the affection. Edge woke up and spotted them but he just dozed back off. Jerome looked at Kai to see he was still flat out then back to Hilary biting his bottom lip slightly. "What? Why were you biting your lip?" "Err. Look down." "What? I'm not looking in your trousers." Jerome sighed whilst rolling his eyes before grabbing Hilary's hand and placed it to his crotch. "Oh. A stick up. Very impressive Jerome." "Please." "Do I have a choice in the matter?" "Yes." "Fine. I'll go get a blanket. And don't play with yourself." "Hey. I haven't done it once yet."

Hilary chuckled silently and went upstairs and back down a minute later with a blanket and a pillow. Jerome smiled as she moved on top of him and moved in immediately. Seconds later they were kissing. "Hm. Come on. Jerome. Stop that." "What? I thought you liked your breasts being kissed." "Do you want it or not?" "Why rush? We've got all night." "Kai is on the verge of waking up and I don't want him catching us or telling me off for having sex with you Jerome." "Okay." "Just in case you told a lie to me about being infertile." "Hey. I have the certificate here as proof." Jerome handed Hilary the stated proof and she had no choice but to believe him. "Okay. So you weren't lying." "Oh." "Hey. Keep it down." "Sorry. You're my first." "What? You're a virgin?" "Hm. Yeah." "Damn it. Hm. I kinda like it here Jerome." "Really?" "Yeah. Oh. Hm." "Hey. Easy with my eight inch." "Eight inch? Really? You've got an eight inch cock?" "Yeah. Kai's about a seven. Last I checked." "He's got a bigger dick than that." "How do you know Hilary? Oh girl." "I caught him in the shower a few months ago. Without a towel. He's got about an eight on the slack and I'd say it goes to a ten when hard." "Damn. I'm about a six on the slack." "Besides. It's not the size that matters. Oh." "It's how you use it. Hm. Can I have control now? My back hurts."

The early morning soon came in and Ray was the first one up. He snuck to Hilary's room to find she wasn't there. He dashed to the stairs and slid down the rail. Ray was relieved and shocked to see Hilary on the couch with Jerome, a blanket over them. "Oh shit." Ray looked under the blanket to see they were still connected. "Big oh shit." Before Ray could move his wrist was grabbed and held in a tight grip. He noticed Jerome was staring right at him only his eyes were red not blue. "Good morning." "What do you think you're doing?" "Nothing. Just checking if Hilary was okay that's all." "You did more than that." "Look. I've got nothing against you being with her. Just be careful okay." "Sure thing." "Why are your eyes red?" "You'll know in time." "You're not human are you?" Jerome turned his head away at that before disconnecting with Hilary and left the room. Hilary soon woke up to find Jerome was missing. "Ray. Where's?" "He just left the room. I want you to be careful. Just now when he looked at me. His eyes weren't blue Hilary. They were red." "Are you trying to scare me?" Jerome returned and looked at Hilary but unlike Ray she saw blue eyes not red. "Are you okay? Ray said your eyes were red not blue." "I'm fine. Don't worry Ray. I'm not fertile." "Okay. I've got nothing against you even if you were fertile." "Good. Because I will be soon enough. You'd better go upstairs before Kai wakes up." "I can't move." Before Jerome could do anything Ray carried Hilary upstairs whilst he sat beside Kai and dozed off.

Minutes later Kai woke up before he disturbed Edge's peaceful slumber. 'Hey. What's the big idea?' 'Time to wake up.' 'Okay.' 'Stop moaning.' "Get up Jerome." "I'm up already." "Good. Morning Alina." The said dragon looked up at Kai with tired eyes but she smiled to reassure Kai she was okay. The others came down the stairs just before something boomed over the dojo. Alina hid her face immediately. "What was that?" "Sligo. Don't worry Alina. He won't hurt you whilst we're around. Where's Hilary?" "She didn't sleep well last night." "Jerome." "Why does everyone blame the nigger?" "Why are you in such a foul mood this morning?" "It's called insomnia Kai. You try and sleep whilst suffering from It." Before Kai could say another word Jerome went into the kitchen but he followed right after. "It's starting again isn't it?" "Just drop it Kai." "No I won't drop it Jerome. You're turning." "So what. If I go I go." "No it isn't so what. You matter to me. I promised your cousin I'd protect you." "Fine. It started this morning. And I've got no more vaccine. It's my time Kai. Just let nature take its course." "Fine. But. If we're both dragons. We both need a rider." "Kai. My friend. I might know a few good chicks." "I don't want another girl." "Hey. Tash is a possibility." "No. I'm not using my girlfriend as a rider Jerome." "Hm. What about Tala?"

"No. He's got a dragon. We need fresh blood. Somebody Sligo doesn't know." "We'll have to go hunting won't we?" "Yes." "Hey boys." The said two turned around to see Tash behind them with Kaya at her side. "Hey baby. Hm. Right on the lips without hesitation. Hey baby." "Papa." "Ooh I missed you. See this guy." "Yeah." "That's your uncle Jerome." "Weally?" "Hey kid. She's got your face dude. Congrats." "She's three years old." "So. I guess you're out of your medicine then." "Yeah. No other doctor but the ones at the abbey could do it. I'm basically gonna have to put up with what I am. I've got no choice. And Kai." "Hm." "I think I've found the pink panzer." "You think you have? Who?" "Hilary." "What? Are you absurd?" "No. I felt it from her last night." "Kaya. Go on into the living room honey. Your uncle and I need to have a chat." "Owkay daddy. By uncle." "See ya kid." Once Kaya was out of the room Kai put a serious face on. "Kai. Don't look at me like that." "You did it didn't you?" "So. I'm not fertile. Yet." "What?" "I had a vasectomy four years ago. It's perfectly safe. Here's the certificate to prove it." "Okay. So you aren't. Has anybody else seen your red eyes?" "Ray saw them this morning. I told him he'd find out in time cuz he asked me if I was okay as my eyes were red not blue." "Have you ever turned before?" "No. I swear down Kai. She has to be the pink dragon. She's upsetting my nose just lately." "You mean to say you already picked up her scent?" "Yes. Surely you have." "I can't touch. I've got someone." "Kai. It's breeding season. Have fun."

"Tash. Baby. I'm not gonna go around and fling with another dragon. I love you." "I know you do but Blade has to leave his mark too." "Leave us." "What?" "Leave us for a minute. Please." "Okay." Once Tash was gone Kai calmed down a little. "Now. You will not touch her like that again Jerome. I forbid it." "Why? I finally fall in love with a girl and you're not happy." "You could get hurt." "I'm not gonna get hurt Kai. Just let me live my life." "Ray. Stop ear wigging at the door." After a minute Kai sensed nothing at the door so he continued. "I'll tell you one last time. Leave Hilary out of this." "What if she is a dragon?" "I don't know. But that's not the point. She's a flirtatious little slut." "Yet you protected her." "Because she's part of the team. And that is how she'll stay. That is final. I forbid you to touch her like that again. Ever." "Why can't you just stop being such a bastard Kai? Why." "That's just the way I was raised. You can't change it." With his words done Kai left the room leaving Jerome to fume before leaving the building and Kai chased after only to get punched and knocked down. Yet again Jerome's eyes were red in colour. "Stop following me. I don't like it." "Don't come crying to me then if you get hurt."

Edge could only watch as Kai stormed off upstairs and Jerome went out the gate. 'Are they always like this Edge?' 'Not always Alina. Not always. Kai's just a little angry as Jerome had sex with Hilary last night. I saw them but I said nothing to stop them. They were happy.' 'Edge.' 'Yes Alina.' 'I love you.' 'Well. I.' 'Don't you feel the same?' 'Give me some time. I'm older than you by far.' 'Is Jerome sick?' 'Why?' 'He said something about medicine.' 'I don't know Alina. I never knew if Jerome had any illnesses that required medication apart from asthma.' 'I just got a little worried. Shouldn't you go check on him?' 'Good idea. I'll scream if I need help.' 'Alright.' 'Will you be okay?' 'I'll be fine. Just go.' As he was told Edge flew right out the door leaving the others confused. They passed it off when Hilary came down. She didn't expect Kai to follow and push her into the kitchen. "Hey. What's the meaning of this Kai?" "I know what you did Hilary. I'm not stupid." "What?" "With Jerome last night. I'm warning you now Hilary. Stay away from him." "Why? Because you're not happy? Well forget it." "I know you're only after one thing from him. This is my only warning Hilary. Stay away from Jerome. He's not what he seems." "Why?" "He's not human Hilary. Whatever he is it could hurt you. Both of you. I don't want that to happen. I'm telling you this for your own protection Hilary." "Why didn't he tell me?" "Because not even Jerome knows what he is but he was bullied because of it. Whatever is inside him will break out soon. He's got no more vaccine to contain it."

Hilary couldn't believe what she was hearing until a huge scream filled the air. Kai knew it immediately and he ran right outside to see Edge was on his back, a dark grey dragon grasping his throat tightly. "Edge!" 'Kai. Jerome. He…' Before anyone could say a word Kai grabbed his gun and fired at the dragon that held his brother. In seconds the dragon lost its last nerve and roared right in Kai's face. Although it boasted white armour like Edge's it looked evil. The pupil of the eye was red whilst the iris was midnight blue. The wings were flat midnight blue and the claws were red. The dragon had a mark on its shoulders and thighs. It wasn't like Alina's. This dragon had a grey circle with a symbol in the middle that was crimson in colour. This dragon also had three horns but the cheek pieces were different. They were large in the shape of a rhombus. There was a spike on the back of the head whilst a spike by the cheek pieces spiked towards the chin. The chin was curved like a hook almost whilst two spikes of armour surrounded the eyes and one ran down the side of the jaw at the top but stopped before the mouth. The dragon also had wings like Edge. It was male for sure. It even had the same piece at the back. The armour was identical to Edge and Blade's.

Kai looked long and hard at the dragon as he snarled at Kai dangerously. 'Kai. Be careful.' 'What about Jerome?' 'The dragon is him.' Kai stepped back ever so slightly at hearing what Edge told him. "So this is what you really are Jerome." "What? That dark thing is him?" "It looks like it. From what Edge told me. Not even Jerome knew what he was. Not until now." "Did you?" "I twigged on when he said Hilary caught his nose a few days ago. There was no other possibility. Now what to call you." The dragon just growled and snarled but Kai wasn't fazed as he tried to place one hand to his face not expecting the dragon to swat his hand away. "I can help you." 'Nobody can help me Kai. Now do you see why I was picked on? Because my father was a black dragon. My mother was a half breed white dragon although she was black as a human. It just hurts to know the truth that I'm the son of something evil.' 'You don't have to be what you were born Jerome.' 'Don't call me Jerome. I was given a name.' 'Then tell me. My brother.' 'Oberon. The marks I bear symbolise the name given to me by my father.' 'Oberon. Not all things born evil grow up to be evil. You would've betrayed me by now if you had grown up to be like your father.' 'I didn't mean to attack Edge. I was just…so angry.' 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you Oberon. Please. Calm down. I won't yell at you.' 'Promise?' 'I promise.' 'Very well. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship Kai.' 'No. It doesn't matter to me if you're half evil. You're still my rider. My friend. But most of all. My brother.'

In a small flash Jerome could be seen with a tear in his eye. Kai nodded and he nodded back before pulling Kai clean into a hug and he accepted it. "It doesn't matter. You are who you are. Nobody can change that Jerome." "He's…a dragon?" "It doesn't matter Tyson. He's still my friend." "But Kai. He's half evil. He said so." "I don't care. To me he's all good. Just because his father was evil doesn't mean Jerome follows his path. Not all black dragons are bad. Just some. Come on. I know how you feel. To be hated by your own kind. And by man." "It's not man that hates me. It's the people at home and my mother." "Your mother hated you? Why?" "I'm the spawn of something evil and she didn't want that. If I was born grey or white. She would've loved me." "But you are grey." "But I look black. She couldn't see that within me as a child. Because I was black then. Over the years I guess my scales got lighter. But not light enough. I can get mistaken for my father." "He's still alive?" "Yes. I get most of my traits from him as my mother was weak. She wasn't strong enough. Not even to handle the truth. That's why my aunt and uncle took me before my mother had her say." "And killed you." "Yes. She's dead now. To be honest. I'm happy she's dead for some reason." "Because she never loved you." "What about yours? Did she love you for what you were?"

Kai fell silent at that. He hadn't thought of his mother since he was taken from her. Jerome noticed Kai was holding his tongue and he snickered. "So. Yours hated you too." "No." "What?" "No she didn't. I don't remember my mother. Nothing but pain. That's all I feel. All that is within my memory. Nothing but pain. I don't know if she's alive or dead. Or if Voltaire told me a lie and I never had one. I only remember my father. And he was a vile man. He worked for Voltaire and he still does. Well. Until he got arrested for child molestering." "Did he?" "I don't know if he did it to me. I can't remember but I want to. I wanna remember a happy childhood but I can't. Because it wasn't happy. It wasn't supposed to be for me. My fate was sealed the day I was born. Service to darkness for eternity. Even now it can still use me. But I forbid it." "Kai. I'll do what I can to avenge my cousin's death." "You. Need to learn how to act like a dragon." "Easy for you to say. You've got a dragon living inside you." "That wasn't nice. I still have some control. But not over my hunger. I hate that." "What? When Blade sets your stomach off." "Yeah. I hate being hungry. And I hate swimming." "He loves it." "Last time I went swimming I almost drowned if it wasn't for Blade pulling out when he did." "You can't swim?" "No. Why do you think I hate water so much?" "We should've twigged onto that." "Where's Hilary?" Kai snapped his head around at that when a dark purple dragon landed heavily behind Edge. He darted right out of the way behind Kai for safety.

The dragon looked like Oberon only in a different colour and it bore the same scars as Alina on the thighs and shoulders. It had grey armour with ice blue wings that held no detail. The claws and pupil of the eyes were navy in colour whilst the iris of its eyes were ice blue. The rest of it was like Oberon. This one was also a male. The scars it had were a lighter shade of purple to his skin. "Creighton?" 'Hello Kai. It's been a long time.' 'Indeed it has old boy. Where's Octavian?' 'I don't know. He's here somewhere. Sleeping probably.' 'Typical Octavian. Alina's in the dojo. I suggest you go to her. She's injured. I treated her wounds yesterday when she got here.' 'Thank you.' "Who is that Kai?" "Bryan's dragon Creighton." "Okay. He's more than welcome." "Creighton?!" "And here comes Bryan." The said teen soon emerged outside the gate and he looked knackered. Kai stepped aside and Bryan ran right inside and leaped onto Creighton. 'Master!' 'God I missed you. But. Boris said he killed you. Alina?' 'Hey Bryan. Do me a favour. Bring my rider to me. I wanna give him a big hug.' 'I will. Creighton. Why didn't you come sooner?' 'We had a spot of bother master. Go on. I'll be here when you come back.'

In a shot Bryan was out of the dojo and running off to find the other two if he could. "He's happy." "So are you." "I'm just happy to see Creighton's alive after all these years of believing he was dead as a graveyard. Now it's just Octavian. Spencer's dragon. He was a little bit like Sligo only his wings were different. They weren't manipulated by the arms. He had none. He just had back legs that had armour around the ankles like a diamond. He had armour over most of his body. He had spikes on his tail made of his armour. He had a long curved horn, curved chin like a hook and his head armour isn't like ours. It frames all of his eyes. He also had armour on his wings that ran along the bone. Octavian also had armour on his thighs so Boris couldn't mark him like the other two. The skin of his wings was striped and curved. The spikes of the armour ran along his back." "Did it cover all of his body Kai?" "Yes Max. It did. I can't remember his colours." 'They're coming brother.' "I'd stay clear of the gate." "Why?" "They're coming." Before Tyson could speak Tala and Bryan dashed into the dojo and poor Alina was sent flying. "Alina!" 'Master!' 'My baby.' 'I missed you master.' 'I missed you too Alina. Creighton.' 'Hey Tala. Ow. That hurt Bryan.' 'Sorry.' "Why didn't you tell us?" "You wouldn't have believed us Tala. Besides. Alina only got here yesterday evening and she was badly hurt. Creighton only arrived ten minutes ago. I hate to say this but. We need help. Fast." "Why?" "Come into the kitchen. I'll tell you there."

Once Tala and Bryan were in the kitchen they were even more confused. "What's the problem?" "Just don't kill me for saying it. Jerome's a dragon." "He's a what?!" "I only found out today. Looks like Jerome knew what he was all along but never told us." "So why do you need help?" "Well. A dragon can't ride a dragon can it?" "No. So what you're trying to say is that you both need help to find a rider?" "Just not feminine for me. It wouldn't feel right. Even after ten years. It still hurts." "Okay. We'll find the best there is. You can choose. I suppose Jerome will want a girl." "Maybe. Just get a mix of the best riders you can find. But no drones." "We know. After the last one. Never again. Where's Octavian?" "Haven't seen him yet Bryan. He'll come soon. Give him chance." "We'll give him a month." Kai just nodded and walked out into the main room. He noticed Hilary was still missing. "Has anyone seen Hilary? Since after I had a word with her?" "No. The last we knew she was in the kitchen." "Well she's not there now. Jez." "No. And no again." "Fine. Edge." 'Okay. I say she'll be fine. She's strong.' "Hey. No complaints. You're the eldest." 'Quit reminding me. Hop on.' As told Kai leapt onto Edge's back just before he shot off out the door. "Go for the park first. That's her favourite spot."

Edge just nodded as he flew off to the park. Kai kept an eye open along the way. He lost some hope easily when he saw a flicker of familiar pink hair. "Go down bro. I think I know someone who can help." As told Edge dove down. As Kai hoped. It was Mariah. He also feared it. "Okay boy. As I thought. Swoop and land." 'As you say. A girl with pink hair?' 'She and Hilary get on heaps together. Hopefully she's seen her.' Mariah couldn't help but panic as Edge swooped down and landed swiftly in front of her. She tried to back off only to hit something. "Oh. Kai. Fancy bumping into you on my way." "Cut the sweet talk. Have you seen Hilary?" "Um. I don't recall seeing her today." "No. On your way. Have you seen her?" "Why? Are you in love?" "No. She's not at the dojo. I doubt she's at home. She could be in danger. Didn't you notice a black panzer has been flying around?" "Well. If it's completely encased in a white shell then yeah." "Did its rider notice you or speak to you?" "Um. Yeah. It did. He said something about a pink panzer." "What did you tell him?" "Well simply that I'm just your average mountain girl and that I've never seen or heard of a pink panzer before." "Then what did he do?" "He thanked me for my help and flew off. Why? What's up?" "If I show you. You're not to tell anyone. Not even the elders in your village." "Okay. Where can you show me this thing?" "Well I was headed towards the park to see if Hilary was there. Not all dragons are pure breeds." "As in half human right?" "Yes. I only found out today a friend of mine is a dragon." "Oh. Well. Let's not doddle." "Just don't try anything out of the ordinary. This is not a date." "I gathered. If it was I'd be flat on the floor by now after fainting." "Shut up and get on." "On what?" "The dragon." "Oh."

Once Mariah was on Edge's back she calmed down slightly as he screeched gently and smiled at her before shooting off leaving Kai to grab hold of his tail and climb on the hard way. "Damn it Edge. At least wait for me." "Do you need a hand?" "Just hold the armour on his shoulders so you don't fall off." "Okay. Are you gonna be alright back there?" "It's natural. Nothing I haven't done before." "You've done that before?" "Yeah. Lots of times in the past. Edge and I go way back. You'll see why once we reach the park. Come on boy. Fly a little faster." 'Hey. I'm old.' "I know." "What? I didn't say anything?" "Edge and I have a telepathic connection." "Meaning?" "I can speak with him through my mind. It comes naturally. But I find one thing is off about Hilary right now. She can talk to dragons that way." "Why is it strange? You can." "I'm different. I'll tell you why soon. Basically only dragons have this connection with one another and their rider. Even you could as you're sitting on Edge right now. Try it." "No thanks. I'd rather not." 'Why? I don't bite.' 'Ah!'

'Hey. Don't worry. You'll get used to this. But one problem. Kai.' 'Hm.' 'What do we do if Sligo sees us together?' 'Oh shit. I didn't think of that part Edge. Well. I guess she'll just have to stay with us.' "But what about Lee and the other two?" "Invite them over to stay until Sligo dies." "But. That'll take years." "No. Only the pink panzer can kill him. I've got the feeling that it's Hilary." "But why are you searching for it Kai?" "To stop Sligo destroying humanity." "There's something you're not telling me." "Maybe in a minute. Okay Edge. Land just in those trees. That's the best spot." "Kai. I don't like dark woods." "Girls don't like any place dark. It's not that dark in here." Once Edge landed Mariah was rather relieved to be off his back. Kai got off after. "Now what is it you wanted to show me?" "How can I be sure you won't tell anybody?" "Hm. I don't know. Who else knows this little secret of yours?" "Only my lot and Tala's guys." "Okay. So. What would happen if I accidentally told my brother?" "Hm. Then again. If you're gonna be staying I guess it wouldn't hurt. But I need reassurance." Before Kai could say another word Mariah silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. He knew that gesture well from Tash. He noticed Mariah was moving in on him. He sighed and let his shields down. Mariah looked into his eyes to find they weren't emotionless as usual. "Are you okay?" "Fine." "You sure? I could stop." "You don't have to." "You're actually open about this?" 'Kai. Hurry it up. I'm starving.'

'Just go. I'll call if we get into a scrape I can't handle.' 'Okay. Be careful.'

In a shot Edge was off and Mariah was confused. "Why did he fly off?" "I told him to go. I can always call him if we need help." "How?" "Just don't scream. You've nothing to fear." Mariah stood in place as Kai backed off from her gently with a slight smile. "Kai." "I'm not really going anywhere." "What do you mean?" In a small flash Kai was gone but Blade could be seen in his place. Mariah gasped in shock when Blade smiled at her. "So. You're a dragon?" Blade placed his body down by Mariah and she immediately guessed he wanted her to sit on him. She was nervous about the idea but Mariah eventually sat on Blade's back. 'Hey. Don't worry.' 'Is this what you really are Kai?' 'I'm Blade. Just don't freak out when I tell ya. Years ago the people of Moscow turned against me. I don't know why. But when Kai was born I possessed him in order to be beside my brother. Edge. He's about ten years older than me. I'm older than Kai.' 'How old are you Blade?' 'Twenty seven. My brother is thirty seven. Over the years Kai and I got closer. I can let him go at any time. But I don't want to. Without me he's nothing. I'm the reason he's so strong.' 'Because you live inside his body. You were ten when he was born?' 'Yes. I should let Kai return to you now. You'll get used to us in time. Mariah was it?' 'Yes.' 'Such a pretty name.'

Once Mariah was off Blade's back in the same flash Kai returned. He seemed a little relieved as he smiled at Mariah, knowing she'd understood everything. She smiled back slowly. "Now do you see why I search for the pink panzer?" "I guess. But what's the story behind it?" "Well. Ten years ago. My rider was murdered by Sligo's rider Sybil. I promised her as she died that I'd find the legendary pink panzer dragon and protect it til the death. And also that I'd light a candle on her birthday." "She must've loved you." "She did. And I loved her. You should be lucky I'm telling you this and that I've let my shield down." "You just need to loosen up. I noticed a girl with a kid earlier. And the child had your face." "She's my daughter. Three years old." "Oh. Well. I'm happy for you." "But I've got a feeling that our relationship is gonna get derailed again. It happened just after Kaya was born I think. I'd had a bad fight with Voltaire and I took it out on Tash. We patched up shortly after. 'Bout a couple of weeks. We've been together ever since. It was Veranda's birthday two days ago." "Did you remember to light a candle?" "Yeah. I did it at her grave. She's buried here in Japan." "At the local graveyard?" "Yeah." "Well. Now can I reassure I won't tell anybody about your little secret?" "How do you wanna go about it?" "I dunno. What about you?" "No idea." "You feel awkward in these kinds of situations." "Exactly." "Relax. We don't have to go all the way." "Well. It is breeding season." "Oh. Well. That's okay."

Kai looked at Mariah at that and he knew what she was proposing. He couldn't see the harm in it as Tash wasn't around or anyone else to dob him in to Tash. Mariah slowly placed a hand to Kai's leg being careful in case he bolted and snapped. To her surprise he was rather calm towards the idea unknown that Kai had his own plan. He was a little nervous when Mariah rubbed his leg gently as she smiled at him. She huddled up to Kai when the wind blew and he was fine with it as he placed an arm around her. The one thing Mariah never knew was that Kai held a secret crush on her and Emily from the AllStarz. "Feel free to sit on me." "You mean that?" "Any way you like." "Hm. Is this a joke to you?" "No. I take my love affairs seriously." "So. I'm just an affair?" "What do you want to be Mariah?" "Well. I. Never thought that far. Why are you looking at me like that? You never use that face with girls. Normally you scare them off." "You're different. You ain't just some chick from the street chasing me everywhere I go." "Well. Can I tell you my dirty little secret Kai?" "What is it? I'll keep it locked up. I promise." "Hm. I. I think I love you." "Me too." "Now that didn't sound right Kai." "Why not? Is it a crime for a guy to fall in love with a girl?" "You have a crush on me?"

"I tried many nights to fight it. But it just kept fighting back. Something is pulling me to you. I don't know what it is." "Well. Nor me. Maybe because you like cats and kittens." "Could be." "Was Dranzer a boy or a girl?" "I think Dranzer was a girl. I don't remember Dranzer laying any eggs though." "Did Dranzer act girly at any point?" "No." "Dranzer was definitely a boy." Before Mariah could say another word Kai kissed her gently but surely. She was a little taken aback but she eventually returned the kiss whilst closing her eyes. Without hesitation Kai wrapped his arms around Mariah whilst she wrapped hers around his neck and placed one hand on it and the other on the back of his head. They didn't seem to want to let go even though they were both in dire need of oxygen. Kai was eventually able to break the kiss for three seconds before Mariah closed the gap again. Kai wasted no time in giving in. Her tongue mingled with his whilst Kai's rubbed against Mariah's, doing what it had to do whilst exploring the new surrounding. Kai soon placed a hand to Mariah's hip and rounded it whilst he stroked her hair with the other. This time it was Mariah to break off. "Okay. I never expected that to come from you. And to be that good." "I've had plenty of practice." "Isn't Tash ever that passionate with you?" "Not always. She's more passionate between the sheets." "Well. Like they say. It's always in a man's kiss if you wanna know if he truly loves you. Yours was rather convincing. And full of passion."

Before Mariah could move in again Kai kissed her neck catching her off guard. She moaned as his tongue rubbed her neck and when Kai sucked on a specific spot. "Kai. Hm. Stop that. You're turning me on." "That's the idea of it all Mariah." "What?" "Don't you get it? I'm head over heels for you. Sure there may be times when it seems like I don't love you but. That's not me showing. That's my alter ego." "You have an alter ego?" "Yeah. The evil side of me. The cruel side." "Oh. I get it. So deep down. You've got all this love that wants to break free." "Yes. Not even Tash can make me feel this way." "Hn. Hold your tongue for a minute. Why are you like this all of a sudden? Breeding season is just a poor excuse." "No it isn't. Nothing is ever a poor excuse." "You're horny." "Is that a bad thing on your part?" "I haven't decided yet Kai. But. Why not someone of your own kind?" "Mariah. I wasn't born half dragon. I was possessed. It is rare a case like mine is ever repeated. Is it not in your ancestry?" "No. But. There have been a few half breeds. I never knew my father. Neither did Lee. They say he's my half brother but we've grown together." "They can't change it. There's an energy radiating right off you. Energy I'm familiar with." "So. I could be half dragon?" "It's possible. Lee might be too." "How do you know?"

"Must we talk about this now Mariah?" "I think it's appropriate to talk about it now. Don't you?" "A little." "How would you know If I'm half dragon? I did say if." "Well. Unlike humans. Female dragons give off pheromones that catch the males' attention. Sometimes two male dragons will fight over a female. It is of course very rare. I'm surprised they haven't picked you up yet." "Well. I have had a few boys following me just lately." "That proves it." "I never turned. How can I be?" "Well. If your father was half dragon and your mother a human then technically you're only a third of the dragon kind. Not all half breeds that are only one third can change. Some can master it. Let's talk about this later. Can we do something else?" "Like what Kai? What've you got in mind?" "Hm. I'm not sure if you're fine with the idea." "Hey. I brought condoms." "You did?" "Yeah. In case I did end up having it. Are you sure it's safe in here for sex?" "Positive." "How positive?" "Very positive." Mariah noticed a glint in Kai's eye showing that he wasn't lying to her so she trusted it and closed the gap and grabbed Kai by the balls and he loved it to her surprise. She chuckled as Kai ran a hand along her leg whilst hitting a ticklish spot. The last thing she expected was for Kai to actually undo her shirt. Mariah was a little nervous when Kai undid his trousers and boxers without looking. "Kai. Hold on a minute." "What's wrong? Am I going too fast for you?" "I'm just a little nervous. What do we do after this little intimate moment?" "What do you want to do?" "I really don't know Kai. Honestly I don't."

At hearing that Kai pulled a small smile and rubbed Mariah's hips gently to reassure her but it didn't work. He moved Mariah onto his legs and she was terrified. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." "You'd better put that on." "Of course." "Hey. Hand out of there Kai." "Hm. A thong. How nice." "Hey. That's personal." "Not if I had my say about it Mariah. Come on." "What?" "Touch me. I won't scold you." "How can I be sure this isn't a trick?" In answer Kai planted a swift kiss on Mariah's lips and she relaxed a little even when Kai undid her bra and removed it along with her shirt. She turned the tables and removed his shirt and her eyes almost flew out of her sockets when she saw his muscle. "Wait." "What now?" "I know you're probably getting annoyed but. Just take it slowly." "You're a virgin. I can tell." "How?" "Your nervousness. But don't worry. I don't mind it if you're nervous about this. It's your first time." "But it's with you. That's why I'm nervous Kai." "Why so?" "Well. You never act like this." "Because nobody is around to see us. Now come on. Stop being hesitant. It'll be alright." "Do one thing for me." "What?" "Ditch your girl." "What?" "You heard me. Ditch her. I don't care how you do it. Just get rid of her. It's for the best." "I can't do that to Tash. She's been there for me since Veranda died." "Then you can't have me."

Kai soon realised he'd put himself in a pickle and he had only one way out. Mariah noticed Kai looked a little off so she kissed him only to find he was a little reluctant to let her in. "Kai. You wanted this not me. What'll it be? Me or her?" "I…" "Well." "I'll do it." "Fine. When?" "Once I've calmed down. This won't be easy for her or me. We've been together since we were kids Mariah." "Surely she'll still allow you to see your daughter." "No she won't. Tash isn't like that. I know how she works. Her father split up with her mom and he was refused visitation to see her. It'll be the same with Kaya if I do this." "Just shut up. You can make it through. Where was she when you needed love?" "Well." "Is her kiss convincing?" "Not just lately." "That settles it. Now come on." As he was told Kai moved in before eventually closing both gaps. He noticed Mariah had mixed feelings on her face. Pain was there with pleasure. They were the only ones that would show. "Hm. Hey. You're not too bad Kai. What inch are you?" "Ten. Eight on the slack." "Oh. That's rather rare in a man. Especially one our age." "How old are you Mariah?" "Seventeen." "Okay." "And you?" "Same." "Okay. Oh. How hard can you go?" "It might hurt a little bit. Hn. Uh." "Aren't you enjoying this?" "I prefer it other way." "Anal?" "No. From behind. I have more power that way." "How does she like it?" "Any way that gives pleasure." "Can you do it standing?" "No. I tried it once but I fell and hurt my back. That was a few months ago now. Just after Christmas. I couldn't get up for three days. Uh." "Oh." "Y'know. It doesn't matter about the size of a man's dick. It's how you use it." "Really."

Minute after minute Kai went harder and faster on Mariah and she enjoyed it more each time. Kai however wasn't so sure he wanted to hurt Tash just to be with her. Kai soon spotted something above the canopy and without warning he broke the connection. "Hey. What are you doing?" "We've got trouble. Get your clothes back on. Now." As she was told Mariah put the removed garments back on just as lasers hit the ground around Kai. "Kai." "He's come. He knows." In a flash Blade could be seen before he screamed at his loudest. Mariah guessed he was calling for help. "Now what?" Blade gave Mariah one look and she knew just when Edge appeared and disposed of the unwanted guest. Yet again in a flash Kai was visible. "Thanks bro. I can't take him alone. Not yet." 'You've just cheated on Tash haven't you brother?' 'Keep quiet Edge. I'm not that pleased about it. Come on. We've gotta find Hilary.' Without a word Kai got on Edge's back and Mariah tried to get on in front of Kai but he stopped her. "But Kai." "Stay here." "Why can't I go with you Kai?" "You just can't. You know too much. Come on Edge. Let's go find Hilary."

After a small screech Edge shot off the ground leaving Mariah behind. They reached the park in no time but there was still no sign of Hilary. "We have to keep looking Edge." 'Perhaps she's back at the dojo.' 'Wait. I see her. Down by the bridge.' Edge dove down to the stated location. Low and behold, there she was only not as Kai remembered seeing her. Hilary was covered in cuts and bruises not to mention grazes. Hilary looked at Kai and he noticed she had a black left eye. "Hilary. What happened to you?" "Why would you care Kai? You don't care about anybody but yourself." "Hilary. You could be in danger. Now come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Please. For Jerome. He wouldn't want to see like this." "So now all of a sudden you're actually gonna let us be together." "I never said that. He's drawn to you for some reason. Now come on. Sligo's around. He can easily pick you off and kill you." In the end Hilary did as she was told and got onto Edge's back in front of Kai. In a flash Edge was off to the dojo in a hurried flight. Back at the dojo the others were getting rather worried. Jerome was the most worried after hearing Blade cry and seeing Edge fly off to aid him. Tash had gone home with Kaya but they said they'd be back later on in the day. It wasn't long before Jerome spotted Edge. "They found her." "That took a long time. That's for sure." "I'll get Kai to tell me what happened. Trust me. I know many methods of strong persuasion." "We'll hold you to that." "You'd better."

The guys just watched as Edge landed on the ground softly with Kai and Hilary on his back. They had a shock to see the state of Hilary. Jerome was tempted to run out and grab her but he held it back when he caught a scent he wasn't familiar with and it radiated right off Kai in heaps. "Hilary!" "Un. Guys." "What happened Kai?" "I don't know. She was like this when we found her." "What took you so long?" "We looked in several places before we found Hilary in the park." "Come with me Kai." "Not now." "Yes now. Ray can deal with her. Now move." As he was told Kai went into the kitchen and sat down before Jerome could slam him on a chair. "Now Kai. I know you just told a lie. I can smell something on you. And it's not Hilary. She doesn't smell like that." "What's your point?" "You've gone behind Tash's back with another girl. How long has it been going on?" "There's nothing going on Jerome. I just bumped into somebody on our way." "Liar. She's all over you. Now cough up." "I don't see why I should have to tell you about my private life Jerome. You never talk to me about yours so it's the same my way." Kai went to walk away but Jerome stopped him, his eyes going red at the same time whilst growling. "Tell me." "The red eyes don't work anymore Jerome. Just let it go." "You'd better cough up soon."


	3. Chapter 3



Sisters

Hours went by after Kai found Hilary by the bridge in bad condition. He knew Jerome wasn't stupid and Kai tried his best to swerve Jerome off the case but it wasn't working like he hoped. He kept his distance from Jerome and spent time upstairs on his own to wrap his mind about what had happened. Edge would disturb him on the odd occasion but Kai shrugged him off right after. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Kai awkwardly got up and opened it to find Tash was there with a frown on her face and Kai noted that as very unusual. "Hey baby. What's up?" "We need to talk." "Okay. Is something wrong?" "Look. I'm not sure what's going on. But Jerome said he could smell another girl on you. Is it true?" "I bumped into a fan girl on the way to find Hilary." "And?" "You can't guess?" "She smothered you in kisses before dragging you somewhere to have sex." "No. She didn't get that far." "Kai. Right now. I don't know who to believe." "Look. Jerome's just getting things muddled up. I'd never cheat on you." "I know its breeding season but. This just goes too far." "I didn't have sex with her. I swear." "How did she collar you if you were on the back of a dragon in the air?" "Edge took a break and we walked for a bit. Would I lie to you baby?" "I'm not sure. It hasn't crossed my mind because you always loved me." "Tash. I noticed. You seem a little off honey. Has something happened?" "Why?" "You're not as active as you used to be." "Kai. I'm having a hard time with my mother. Okay?" "You should've told me."

In the end Tash put the matter to one side and planted a kiss on Kai's lips. He was a little hesitant but he returned it. "Kai." "What?" "Why are you so nervous?" "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all." "Why?" "Is a guy not allowed to have a very uncomfortable night's sleep for one night?" "Why was it uncomfortable?" "Well. I was downstairs sleeping with Edge. But someone had to keep an ear out for Alina. You know she's in bad condition." "What about Jerome?" "He was too tired to do anything. You know what he's like." "Okay. I'll put this to the side. For a little while. Once you've calmed down we'll talk about it again. And I want the truth Kai. Okay?" "Okay." |shit. You won't be able to take the truth if I told you honey.| "Kai." "I'm fine. Can a guy not think these days?" "Of course you can. Come on. I fancy a quickie." "One question first." "What now Kai?" "How much do you love me?" "Why?" "I just wanna know. You never really said." "Well. How much do you think I love you Kai?" "Well. A lot?" "With all my heart Kai. I swear. I love you with every piece of my heart. Is that the answer you wanted Kai?"

The said teen nodded and pulled Tash into a kiss regardless of what happened between him and Mariah. At the very minute his lips met with Tash's he knew what he'd do. Tash noticed Kai had a little mischief on his face and she didn't like that. "Kai." "What now?" "You're getting mischievous." "I am?" "Yes. It's on your face." "Just a memory." "Of what?" "Hm. What have we done in the past together to drive Tala crazy?" "Oh yes. Those were the days my love. Pity they're so far away now." "Not always. Sometime they're just around the corner." "Kai." "Yes." "I want another baby." Kai stepped back at that. He never expected Tash to come out with that. He almost fainted. "Kai. Is something wrong baby?" "Isn't it a little too soon to have another?" "Look. Kaya's getting lonely without me around. She needs someone to play with." "Hasn't she got any friends?" "No. None at preschool. The other kids won't talk to her." "Why?" "Because she's shy. Kaya won't approach them like I would approach you. Not in a loving way but you get what I mean don't you?" "Yeah. Is there something I can do before we take the risk?" "Well. You could try and talk to her. See if it helps. But for now. I'm not done with you Kai." "Tash." "Look. It's been twelve days since I finished my period. Please baby." "Well." "Please." Tash gave Kai the biggest puppy face manageable and he gave in. "Okay. Come on then."

Over in Russia however a woman was greatly worried about her three daughters as trouble was headed their way. She was brown haired peach eyed and looked to be in her thirties. Three girls were there with an older boy. He had very light blonde hair that could be interpreted as creamy white whilst his eyes were blue. One girl looked like the woman exactly. She was about ten. The next eldest had medium brown hair in the front and black in the back with amethyst eyes. She was about six or seven. Lastly was a two year old baby with grey hair and peach eyes. Her hair had the odd brown and black streak. There was a dragon there too. It was a female for definite but different to Blade and Edge. The head didn't have a horn. This one had a spike of armour under her eyes that were pale yellow in colour with a black iris. Her nose was shaped like the beak of a bird. Armour ran over half of the body and her top jaw. The skin was a hazy gold in colour whilst the armour was a pale grey by the looks of it. The dragon had two claws on the feet and the tail looked shorter than usual. One other different thing was this dragon didn't have the piece of armour under the tail. She didn't even have spikes on her shoulders. Instead a saddle and rein was attached to her. "But mama." "No buts Chrissie. You have to go." "We don't wanna go." "It's too dangerous here Svetlana. Snowe." "Where should I take them Dorianne?" "To their brother."

The woman named as Dorianne showed Snowe a picture of the boy her daughters were to stay with. He looked carefully at the picture, memorising each feature. "Where can we find him?" "The last I knew he was in Japan Snowe. You must find him. He's our only hope." "How old is he?" "He's about seventeen now." "Mama." "It's gonna be okay Codie. I promise. When you find him come back for me Snowe." "Okay. Are you sure he'll take them in?" "As far as I know he's got a three year old daughter of his own. Take this letter with you. He'll have no choice but to believe you. I've glued a photo of me with him just after he was born to the letter. Then he'll know I'm alive." "Mama." "You'll be okay. Your brother has a trick in his scarf." "What trick?" "I don't know but he wasn't the same when he grew up. A green dragon always looked after him." "The legendary dragon of destruction mama?" "That's the one. Now go. You mustn't waste time here." "Come with us mama." "I can't. Kota won't be able to take the weight. You'll be fine on your own. Just go. Don't forget this. Look after your sister." "We will." After hugging her daughters one last time Dorianne backed off as Snowe got astride the dragon named Kota behind the eldest as the second eldest faced towards him with the little one in between them. "Take care of them Snowe. You're all they've got until you find their brother. No matter what. You have to find him." "What's his name?" "Kai." "I promise I'll find him. I'll do whatever it takes. For you." "Just go."

In a small flap Kota was off on their journey. Snowe just watched as Dorianne faded away second after second. Once she was out of sight he returned his eyes to the front. Snowe noticed the girls were asleep so he grabbed a blanket and covered them with it. Kota soon picked up the scent of a male dragon and looked behind to see an electric blue dragon with flat yellow wings, yellow iris, red claws and a red pupil. Its armour was grey in exactly the same style as Jondalea. She was right beside him. Snowe soon looked behind and he panicked. "Come on Kota. Fly faster." 'I can't. The weight is too much. This is the fastest I can go.' 'Find somewhere to land.' Before Kota could respond the dragons went right over showing no signs of harming them. Once they were gone Kota and Snowe calmed down. Snow soon started to fall and Snowe placed a hat on the girls' heads and one on his own with a scarf and gloves. 'Are you okay Snowe?' 'I'm fine Kota. What about you?' 'I'll be fine Snowe. Don't worry. I guess those dragons were just passing by.' 'Seems like it. How long until we reach Japan?' 'A couple of days. I'll find somewhere for us to sleep when night starts to fall.' 'Can't you fly through the night Kota?' 'For a little while before I get tired.'

A couple of days went by after Dorianne sent her daughters away. The guys still had no idea they'd be having guests pretty soon. Jerome however had been out on a female hunt but Kai stayed at the dojo if it was possible. The gang were all sitting in the living room one morning and the air was full of birdsongs and very few clouds were in the sky. Jerome had gone out and Kai wasn't bothered when Blade decided he wanted to come out. In a flash Blade could be seen just as Jerome returned with a female dragon. It was similar to Kota only the eyes were more menacing. The iris was orange and the pupil was yellow. Her skin was silver whilst the armour was dark brown. Unlike Kota she had armour on her shoulders. "Gee Jerome. What did you bring her here for?" "Breeding of course. But not for me. Looks like Blade beat me to it." "Are you sure she'll accept?" "Hey. Dragon breeding isn't straight forward. Trust me. I've worked where they do dragon breeding. I know near enough everything there is. Come here Blade." As told Blade walked towards Jerome with caution as the female glared at him. She screeched slightly as he got closer but her screech oddly enough was a little deeper than Edge and Blade's. "Easy girl. He won't hurt ya." "So. How does dragon breeding work?" "Well. Different types have different methods. You see. This girl hasn't got the same rear end as Alina over there." "Meaning?" "She's a different breed. Not all females have the same second tail. Or that's what it might look like on a male." "If it's not a tail. What is it?"

Jerome sighed before crouching beside Blade and he knew what Jerome was gonna do. "I know you're not gonna like me. Or I could use your brother." 'I don't think so Jerome. Humping season isn't my speciality.' "Oh come now Edge. It's not that bad." "What did he say?" "Something about humping season not being his area. Come on." 'No. I'm not showing off my dick and balls for any human.' 'For Alina.' 'Hell no!' "Okay. No need to shout. I'd better leave him alone." "So what does that one do?" "This one is actually like a second penis only this one isn't for leg over. This one tests to see if the female is fertile. If she'll allow him to check that is." "So. Where's?" "Ah. Blade. Leg up. Like a good adult." 'Hn. Do I have to show my manly parts to them?' 'Yes. Come on. They have to understand sooner or later.' 'Fine. I'm never gonna live this down am I?' 'Never. I won't let ya. What did Kai get up to the other day?' 'I dunno. That's for him to know.' 'Hey.' 'No. I'm not allowed to tell.' 'Fine. Leg up. Please. I would like to get you breeding before the day ends.' 'Okay.'

As he was told Blade lifted his leg out of the way and the guys had a shock. Jerome noticed they were about to faint so he signalled for Blade to put his leg back down and he did as he was told. "Whoa." "See. That wasn't so bad was it?" 'It was embarrassing. You do it next time and I'll get Kai to embarrass you.' "I'd rather not. Besides. I'm not ready. Now that you guys know where the other half is." "One question." "Yes Max." "How would he know if she's fertile?" "Well. The thing at the back is actually linked to his balls so that's how they tell." "Through what?" "Pheromones of course. Most of the time it can reach right up into a female's ovaries. That's the most effective spot to check for fertility." "Damn." "Go on. It's now or never. Trust me. I had a game to get her down." "You had to fight her to win her affection?" "Not quite affection. Just her attention." As told Blade started the transaction and the female was a little edgy about the idea as she wouldn't keep still. "Uh oh. We've got trouble." "What?" "Mating fight. Blade. Knock that off. We've got an intruder." The said dragon looked up to see a male like the female only he was deep brown in colour with a black iris and red pupil. Its armour was grey in colour. Like Blade he had the second penis at the back only his was shorter than Blade's. He was probably younger. He soon shot off to dispatch the intruder whilst the female flew onto the roof to watch the action. "What now?" "She'll watch to see who wins. The winner gets her full attention. This is gonna be good."

Second for second the fight got bigger but Blade had a sure advantage. The female was clearly interested as she watched the males fight over her when she yawned. It caught the smaller dragon's attention but he never got close as Blade slammed him to the ground and he growled in pain. "That's gotta hurt." "These fights do get violent. It seems she's caught in the deep end watchin' this fight." "Do you think she'll give Blade her attention?" "Looks like it. He's far stronger than his smaller rival. He's roughly about fifteen, eighteen." "You tell by the size?" "Yep. You can tell the opponent is actually inexperienced to the game of breeding. See. He's got no scars. By the colour of his skin I know he's come from a rough and tumble dragon town. If he had tried to breed with a female an older male would have fought him off and left him with a few scars to remember. But he hasn't got any. Only deep brown dragons in his breed come from rough areas. Trust me. I've been to one. Here we go. Last blow. Will he run or will he fight?" Jerome's enthusiastic question was answered when the younger dragon bowed in fear as Blade raised a claw ready to deliver the final strike.

Something inside Blade screamed for him to let the opponent go but another voice told him to finish the fight. In a flash Blade's claw struck the younger dragon right across the chest leaving three huge gashes behind. He growled fiercely and the smaller dragon fled in pain and fear. The guys all whistled and cheered as Blade had come out on top. Blade smiled in pride as the female jumped down and landed right beside him. The guys just watched as the female rubbed herself against Blade and coiled around him to get his full attention. "She's chosen. He's won. I knew he would anyway." "You set that fight up." "Yep. He's gotta learn for when a bigger rival comes. That fight was just to practice." "So he won't just breed with one female?" "No. Dragons breed with as many females as they can. To spread his line further." "How many do you think Blade will go for?" "Dunno. He wasn't really a ladies' man years ago. Now it seems he's come out of his shell over the years. What about you Edge?" 'Too tired.' 'Stop moaning big boy.' 'Hey. Back off Alina. I'm not in the mood.' The gang just watched as the last process was repeated only this time there was no interruption. "How long does the fertility check take?" "Normally a couple of minutes." "So how will they breed?" "Have you ever seen horses having sex?" "Oh. From behind." "Yep." "What about Alina?" "Alina. Well. Her type would breed like the medieval dragons. The ones without armour. Did you ever watch a program called the last dragon?"

"I remember watching it. It showed how dragons would mate. Some sort of flying display." "Yes. That's how Alina would breed. She can have any male she wants. It doesn't matter to her. Hell she'd even choose me. But I'm not fertile at the moment." "Why?" "I had a vasectomy four years ago. It can be reversed but I won't take the risk just yet. Come on Blade. Speed it up boy. We've got things to do. The mating alone takes over ten minutes without a disruption. With one. It would take longer. Sometimes the female can carry the male so they don't have to breed in the place they connected. She could fly off with him on her back and return hours later. That's the most common way. But Blade won't go very far during breeding season." Before anyone could say anything Blade moved up behind the female and placed her tail aside as he placed his front legs on her sides but his back feet stayed on the ground. "By the way. This does tend to get noisy." "Even a dragon would moan whilst having sex?" "Well. Males sometimes grunt whilst the female. You can guess." "She screams." "Yep. But I noticed. Her screech is deeper than ours." "How old is she?" "Well. I'll let you in on something. She is half human. But the dragon form you see now." "Let me guess. The dragon possessed a girl to live."

"Yes. She's Kai's age in human years. And damn right sexy." "White or black?" "In between." "What race?" "Just half-caste. I don't know her nationality just yet but she looked like a Russian cross African. She sounded it only the Russian came through more in her voice. About 6"0 tall. And that is a few inches shorter than me." "How tall are you?" "I'm roughly 6"4, 6"5. As you can tell. Kai's taller. Typical for a white boy." "Hey." "Obviously Bryan and Spencer are taller than him. Then again. We always were short." 'But not between the legs.' 'I know Blade. Having fun?' 'Yeah. She's just right. Hm.' "Hehehe. He's enjoying himself." "He told you so?" "Yeah. As I'm half dragon we can use our minds to communicate. Or even by growling and screeching. Growling is a more common form of dragon communication." Jerome was about to continue when a scream cut him off and it wasn't the female in front of them. He looked around in fright but saw nothing until he noticed another dragon in the distance. "Hehehe. My turn." "But you're not fertile." "She don't know that so shut up." In a shot Oberon could seen and he shot off towards the dragon in the distance only to find it flew off before opening an attack on him. "Oh shit. Edge. You'd better get up there." The said dragon yawned before shooting off to aid Oberon and Blade just watched when the female moved slightly. He clung to her like a magnet. The gang moved out of the way as she walked inside and Blade couldn't help but panic.

The female noticed but before she could start flying Blade growled at her so she knew to stay put and to go back outside where he felt more comfortable. "Are you okay Blade? You look a little scared?" "It is his first." "Was it a female?" "Nah. Just more trouble. Edge has gone to deal with it. He conned me." "Oh well." "Ah I'll get a female one way or another. It's getting uncomfortable." "With the hormones?" "Dragons don't have hormones Tyson." "Oh. Well here comes Edge. And he's victorious." "As always. No other male could beat him when it came to a breeding battle. He used to love humping season ten years ago. And before. Damn he was one of the best apparently." "He was?" "Yeah. Cream of the crop. But. After Blade was murdered he didn't really care much for breeding." "Has he got any kids?" "Oh plenty. They're keeping well so far with their mothers. Hey buddy." 'Next time judge before you fly.' "Okay. I'm sorry to have disturbed your slumber." Edge growled at that comment when he heard something landing outside. "What was that?" "Something landing out front. It looks like a dragon out there. Just by the shadow on the door. Ray. Go get it." "Okay."

As he was told Ray walked to the front sliding door. He opened it to see Kota was there. "Hi. Can I help you sir?" "Yes. I was told I could find this guy here." Snowe showed the photo to Ray and he nodded. "Indeed you can. He's a little busy right now. Would you like to come in sir?" "I can't. I've gotta be getting back." "And the kids that are with you?" "I was told to bring them here to him. Their mother is having some problems back in Russia. Give him this." Snowe handed Ray the letter before getting off Kota's back and pulled the girls off after. "So. Who are they?" "His sisters. That letter explains everything." "Hold on. Hey Blade! Someone's here to see Kai!" Blade looked up from what he was doing and growled in annoyance. "Well come on. He hasn't got all day." "Why did you call for the dragon? I'm here to see a human." "That dragon is his other form. Blade possessed Kai when he was born in order to live and be close to his brother." "The legendary dragon of destruction?" "If that's what they call Edge then yeah. That's the one." Blade soon walked towards the door but as he did a flash appeared. Once it dimmed Kai could be seen. Ray was too busy watching him that he hadn't noticed Snowe and Kota had left whilst leaving the girls behind. "Hey. Where'd he go?" "You said someone was here to see me." "Well he was there a minute ago. He told me to give you this letter." "And the girls?" "They're apparently your sisters." "My sisters? Impossible." "He said the letter would explain everything."

Kai looked at the girls before walking to the sofa and sitting down. Edge had the heart to pull the sleeping girls in and placed them by the fireplace. He noticed the youngest immediately. 'Kai. There's a fairly young one here.' "Quiet Edge. I've got a headache from Blade bragging about that female." Before anybody else could speak Kai placed a pair of small glasses on his nose after a moment of thought whilst a few unknown memories flew through his mind. The gang noticed he was a little nervous. Edge kept the kids warm. Alina noticed them and she melted immediately and placed her body down by Edge's. The guys all watched as Kai slowly opened the envelope with a shaky hand. After a minute Kai had finally opened the envelope but he dreaded reading the letter inside it. "Go on Kai. Read it." "Shut up. I feel like something is going on in Russia and I'm probably the cause." After another two minutes of calming down Kai pulled the letter out and unfolded it. The group noticed all his concentration went towards the letter and nothing else. As Kai read; memories flashed through his head of the past he'd endured.

The letter said this: _Kai. I know you're probably wondering what's going on right now but I haven't much time to explain everything baby. If you haven't guessed who I am, I'm your mother. There's a photo of my proof of who I am so you've got no choice but to believe me sweetheart. Your father got out of prison and he's coming right after me. I've sent your sisters to stay with you until I can get things sorted and come over. I guess you're probably wondering as you're reading this, why didn't I raise you? Well the answer is simple honey. Your father took you away from me. I pray that you get this letter before it's too late and that I can see you again. I hope Snowe wasn't too nasty with you. He gets defensive over the girls. And no he's not related to you. Yet. Although he looks like a teenager he's my age now. Your eldest sister is Chrissie, Svetlana is next and Codie is the youngest at two years of age. They're your blood sisters so don't worry. Before you get confused as to how they are that way let's just keep this between you and me baby. Your father was let out of prison and. He convinced me he'd changed his ways and got me pregnant again. Just be nice to them. They've had a hard time. I know you have too sweetie but things are getting harder for us. Your father was put back into prison for raping a teenage girl three times in a row but bribed her not to tell. I understand you've got a little girl of your own and I can't wait to see her. If you trust me that is baby. I'm sure she looks like you. Hopefully I'll see you soon Kai. Lots of love, your mother Dorianne Katarina Varskovitz._

Kai had no idea what to say as he looked at the photo on the letter. He knew there was no way he could get out of it. He removed his glasses slowly, his mouth slightly agape as the words his mother had written played in his head. He looked at the girls to see there was no way he could get out of that one either. They definitely had his face. Even Codie. "What's up Kai?" "My…mother. She's alive." "She is?" "I thought she would've been killed." "What about them?" "They're my sisters. I can't get out of it. They all have my face. There's a photo here. Of her holding me shortly after my birth." "Is she alright?" "My father got outta prison and now he's going for her." "So. How did they happen?" "My father apparently got out and convinced my mother he'd changed. He went back in for raping a teenage girl three times straight." "Which is the eldest?" "Chrissie. Then it's Svetlana and Codie." "What about that guy? He looked about your age." "It says here he's my mother's age. Oh no. No. There's no way in hell I will put up with a step father." "They're gonna get married?"

"She said he's not related to me yet. As if to say yes. They are gonna get married at some point. Looks like he's took those three as his own daughters. I hope he doesn't think I'm gonna accept him with open arms. Either way. I have to put up with what I'm given. He didn't sound too nasty did he?" "No. He was rather nice actually. What's his name?" "Snowe. What a name." "Well. His hair is a very light blonde that can be mistaken for a creamy white." "Fine." "Did she send proof that she's your mother?" "Yes. The photo I mentioned." Tyson tried to look at the picture but Kai hid it before his eyes could reach. "Aw c'mon Kai." "No." "Why not?" "Because I said so." 'Can I finish my business now?' 'Blade. You'll have to hold. I've got family affairs to deal with.' 'Aw. I'm horny though.' 'Well you'll have to wait.' Before Blade could protest again Kai cut him off and looked at the girls. "So. Does it say how old the other two are?" "No. I'm sure they'll tell me. How old does Chrissie look?" "The biggest one? Well. She looks to be about ten. And the next looks to be about six or seven. Roughly. So. That Snowe is their step father?" "And mine soon enough. He'd better watch his step." "Hey. I'm sure you'll get along. I mean. He's got a dragon." "Yeah. A female. I know. I have an acute sense of smell even if its Blade's nose that picks up the scent. I'm a little worried about Ian." "Don't be." "Ian you scandal." "Hey my sister and I saw those three girls with a guy astride a dragon on the way from Russia."

Before anybody could speak Chrissie started to stir. Her peach eyes creaked open slowly. She groaned and grunted whilst pushing her body up. Edge and Alina moved clear so she wouldn't scream. Her brown hair bellowed to the side as she sat up. "Where are we?" "Chrissie?" "Yes. Who's askin'?" "Me." "Me who?" "Look and you'll find out." As told Chrissie looked at Kai bang in the eyes. She had never felt so scared as she looked at him from head to toe. "Who are you?" "Apparently you're my sister. One of three." "Okay. So. You're Kai?" "Yes. Who else were you expecting? Santa Clause?" "No. I don't believe in Santa." "And when did you stop believing?" "Since I was four." "Caught someone putting presents under the tree eh." "Yeah. Our father." "Which one?" "True father of course." "Hehehe. Sorry. He didn't celebrate Christmas. I should know. I lived with him for long enough." "Where are we?" "Japan." "How far is it from Russia?" "About two days' flight. Possibly more. Why ask? Planning to go back? I don't think so. You're to stay with me according to this letter." "From mama?" "Yeah who else?" "Snowe." "I have one little question. Does he and our mother plan to marry?" "Well. I'm not sure. Why?" "Just wondering." "If you hurt him…" "You'll what? Scratch me to death? You wouldn't get close to scratching me." "Don't dare me." 

In a flash Blade could be seen and he got his face right up close to Chrissie's with his horn on her head glaring right into her eyes causing Chrissie to back away in fear. "So that's what mama meant by you have a trick in your scarf." "Hey. Cool down dude. You're scaring her. That's not the way to treat your baby sister." 'Shut up Jerome. Where's that chick gone?' 'Relax. She's in the training room. But. We'll have Kai back now please. He's got family issues to deal with.' 'Not fair.' 'Blade.' The said dragon backed off from Chrissie before he let Kai return. "Now do you see?" "Yeah." "How old are you?" "Ten. Svetlana's six and…" "Codie's two. It said in the letter about Codie's age but not you or Svet." "It's Svetlana." "Svet for short. Don't try coming cocky with me. I'm older and smarter." Chrissie proved Kai wrong by kicking him right in the shin and he felt it ten times over. "Ow you little son of a bitch." "You're not that smart." "Just you wait. I'll have you." "Come and get me." Before Kai could say anything Chrissie ran out of the dojo but she never got far as Creighton landed in front of her. She clung to Kai tightly. "He won't bite." "Really?" "Really. Now about that kick in the leg." "I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Kai sighed as Chrissie cried into his chest. She was almost a head shorter than him. "Now you've upset her." "Kids need a little tough love every now and again." "What would your mother say?" "I'd get a clip around the ear or slapped upside the head." "Mama wouldn't hurt you. She doesn't hurt us."

Svetlana soon woke up and she spotted Chrissie over by Kai. She immediately panicked. Svet grabbed Codie and backed off as far as she could go when Ray crouched behind her. "Hey kid." "AH!" "Whoa. Cool it. I won't hurt you." Before Kai could say a word Svet ran a mile so he took it upon himself to chase after her. "Svet. Get here." "No!" "Kids. How long must I chase you?" "Leave me alone!" "Ugh. You're a real pain in my neck already. Get here kid. Geez. Our mother could've warned me you were hyper." "Did you just say our mama?" "Yes." "So. You must be…" "Your big brother. God I hate chasing kids. They've got too much energy." Before Kai could stand straight Svetlana wrapped her one arm around Kai's neck. He warily held her back so not to suffocate the youngest. "Now come on. You must be hungry." "A little." "Is Codie alright?" "I thought you'd be taller." "I was born small." "What about Chrissie?" "She'll be fine. Is she a skin crawler?" "Maybe a little." "Ugh. She's already getting under my skin and I don't like it." "What do you like?" "Being left alone to train and sleep. And most of all I hate kids." "Oh. Well. Mama never told us that."

"Because mother doesn't know anything about me apart from the fact that I have a daughter." "How old is she?" "Three." "Oh. Codie's two. Maybe they'll get along." "All depends. Kaya's a little shy." Just as Kai walked into the living room he was leaped on, clearly by Tash. Svetlana jumped a mile but Chrissie calmed her down. "What was that?" "That was Kai's girlfriend Tash." "Mama said he's got a child." "Yep. She's right over there with her uncle Jerome. Don't worry. He's not related. Just a close friend of Kai's." "Oh. Mama never said he had a lot of friends." "He doesn't consider us as friends. We're just his team mates." "Team mates?" "We were beybladers." "Oh. Daddy worked for someone that was involved with that sport. Mama never said who." "Our grandfather. He's the one who made me what I am." "Why didn't you know mama?" "Apparently our father took me away shortly before he was arrested about two years later. He got out after five years and went back to mother." "Did you talk to Snowe?" "No. I never got chance. He dashed off before I could get to him." "Because he loves mama." "Hn. Doesn't mean I'm gonna love him like a father." "You don't have to." "But she'll expect me to. Now if you don't mind. I need to get rid of a nagging dragon." "Who? Blade?" "Yes. He lives inside me. I was possessed at birth." "That sounds bad." "For me its good if I'm drowning." "You can't swim?" "No. I hate water. I'm scared of it." "We don't blame you. Mama hates it too." "What about the dragon?" "That's Kota. Snowe's dragon. When mama can't look after us she does."

Kai soon left the room and everyone calmed down. Tash was confused at seeing the three girls as she walked over to Jerome. "Who are the kids?" "Kai's sisters. He only found out today his mom's alive." "Oh. Well. This is a surprise. I heard Iosif got out of prison." "Who?" "You heard me Tala." "Oh great. We gotta find Spencer. And fast." "He'll come when he's ready." "That was quick." "Yeah well. I got bored." "What for?" "Ask Jerome. He'll tell ya. But not around young ears." "Okay. You. Kitchen." "Typical." "Move." "Going." "Going." "And he's gone." Codie soon started to wake up and Chrissie noticed. She took Codie from Svetlana and held her close. Kai just watched her actions. Once Codie was fully awake her face lit up at seeing Chrissie but when she was turned to Kai she started screaming. "That settled that." "What would you expect? With the face your pulling. Alright Codie. Come on. It's okay." "Who that?" "That's our brother." "He is?" "Yes." "Hn." "Hush." "I guess she's stressed." "Wouldn't you be?" "Hey. No need to snap. Gee. Your brother does enough snapping in a day." "Shut up." "Here." "What? Get outta here. I ain't holding her."

Chrissie pulled a puppy dog face at Kai but he wasn't convinced. He just closed his eyes and folded his arms tightly across his chest. Svet tried to get Kai's arms loose but it was no use. "C'mon." "No. Get off you little rat!" Both girls stepped back as Kai walked away up the stairs. Ray noticed they were about to cry so he took over and pulled them both into a tight hug. "Who are you?" "I'm Ray. Just give him some time. He's a little tired." "Why is he so cruel?" "It's just the way he was raised. You're new to him. Let Kai get used to you first." "I want mama." "Alright. Come on. You'll be okay as long as you keep clear of your brother. He's not a people person." "Okay. Will he love us in the end?" "We'll see. He loves his daughter so there's no doubt he'll soften eventually." "Okay." Ray smiled whilst nodding before sitting on the nearest seat with the girls. The guys just watched as Ray calmed them down after Kai had yelled at the two eldest. Kaya however noticed Codie and she grew curious but Tash kept her in place. "But mama." "Let them settle down first then you can play." "Okay." "Hey. Come on. Don't worry about your father. He's probably still tired. We were talking on the phone til gone midnight." "Last night?" "Yeah. I won't tell you what we were talking about. That's between us." "Hey. We understand if it's personal." "Private." "Okay. Even worse." "What?" "Nothing." "Typical Japanese boys. Don't know what they're missing til the last minute." "What am I missing then?" "You'll see Tyson. Give it time. You'll figure it out in time. Give it a few weeks." "Okay."

Hours went by after the girls saw Kai for the first time in the flesh. They slept most of the day on Ray's legs, their heads on his chest. Every time they shuffled he purred and it settled them right back down. "Say Ray." "Yeah." "How much do you know about kids?" "Quite a bit. Why are you asking Tyson?" "I was just wondering. And what is with the purring dude?" "It clams them down. I found that out years ago it put many kids to sleep. Hell I bet it would knock Kai right out. If he was soft enough." "I doubt it." "Let me guess. You're betting he'll be a miserable so and so for the rest of his life." "That's pretty much it. I mean." "Tyson. You have to give him time. With what Kai's been through. It's not easy to pull out of. It takes years to forget the traumas of ones past if they were treated like that." "Tyson." "Yes Tash." "He's trying his best. There's nothing more Kai can do to break the shell. Even I'm trying to help. He lived all his life without someone to love until he met Veranda. When she went it was me that had to pull Kai through. Yet he doesn't love me completely like he loved Veranda. That fire he once had years ago. It's dying. Something's very wrong right now and I'm trying my best to figure out what it is."

"Hey. If there's someone that can talk it out of him it's my cousin. He's not the only one suffering. After Veranda left this realm that was it for me. That was end game." "What about when Sligo captured you?" "That's a whole different story you see. A blue dragon protected by a white shell saved my life. It had a youngish rider about in his twenties. It had one long horn, reminiscent of the old battering rams whilst it only had two back legs, the same white shell wrapped around the tail in segments. Unlike us its cheek pieces had a strange pattern and they went straight down to below the bottom jaw and curved back up. I could never forget her glistening brown eyes. And like Octavian she had armour on her legs. Two claws slender yet strong. The armour covered most of the body. Her wings were light peach and yellow stripes." "Her name?" 'Her name was Solowing.' "Thanks Edge." 'No problem. Her rider was called Kiel. He was a young monster hunter.' "Gee. He must've hated monsters that bad." "You can?" "Yeah. Our connection was established when I was looking after him one day when Grigori couldn't. I accidentally sat on him thinking his back was a chair." 'Those were the days. I'd better go see if my new rider is alright. She'll be awfully worried. Let Kai know I've gone to check on her for me.' "No problem." In a shot Edge was off and the gang had no idea why. "Don't worry. He'll be back. He's just gone to check if his rider's okay." "Didn't Grigori pass on?" "Yes but Edge has a new rider now. I wonder what she's like." "Oh boy, it's a woman."

Kai soon returned and he noticed Edge missing immediately but Tash dragged him into the kitchen whilst Kaya was occupied with Max. He happily opted to keep her busy. It wasn't long before Chrissie woke up yawning. "Hey sleepy head." "Were you purring?" "Yes. My kind can purr like a cat." "I just noticed." "Yes. Catlike eyes and pointy ears with sharp canines." "You're a…neko-jin." "And proud of it." "I never thought I'd meet one." "Now you have Chrissie." "You can call me Chris." "Okay." "Where's the green dragon?" "He's just gone to check on his rider. He'll be back soon." "Okay." "So. What about Kota?" "Well. She might look aggressive but. Only if you pose a threat to us. She's actually rather lovable." "Well not all dragons are born lovers. Especially not to our kind." "Huh." "Mankind." "Oh. Well. Snowe's raised Kota since she was a pup. Her mom just left her with him. She wasn't born then." "If I'm right most dragons hatch from eggs." "Yeah. Kota was about seven when I was born." "And Snowe was how old when she hatched?" "Um. Well. He's thirty eight now so. You can do the maths." "He was twenty one. Meaning Kai was born the same year." "I don't think she'd like him. It's rare Kota takes a disliking to somebody." "Hey. You never know. She might flirt with Blade one day. Not saying she will."

Kai soon returned again but this time his hair was all over the shot and his shirt was half tucked in. They guessed why as he was trying to catch his breath. Before Chrissie could say a word Kai went back upstairs before Tash emerged looking happy just straightening her hair out. "Naughty. Naughty. Very naughty." "Shut up. I was desperate." "What do you mean?" "You're a little young to understand that Chrissie." "How long have you known Kai?" "Oh. Well. I think it's been roughly fourteen years now since we first met. He was just plodding down the street like he always did on a Monday morning. He didn't expect to bump into me. He'd stopped after hearing something behind him. When Kai saw nothing he went to return to his business just as I walked out of a shop with my mom. He was such a klutz back then. Always falling over." "Hey. We've known him longer. Trust me. The accidents Kai's had. I could have in a few years. He was accident prone. Nearly everywhere Kai went he hit something. Like one day at the abbey. He was just running around like we all did. Including Bryan. We were about three at the time. Just turning actually. And what a good way to start a new month than for Kai to smack his head off a metal bar." "Actually Tala. It was an iron cast chair leg he ran into. He was in and out of the hospital wing." "What about Spencer?" "Oh he was worse. Even when we played hide and seek. You just couldn't find him. He was that good I bet he could still do it. We know Kai can. He always hides." "We know."

A huge boom filled the room as something shot over the dojo and the gang guessed it was Sligo when a huge figure landed outside. Jerome stood slowly when the creature looked inside. "Oh no." "What?" "Sligo's sister." "He's got a sister?" "Yep. And she's just spotted me. Not good cuz I'm not fertile right now. She looks just like Sligo only meaner with venomous green eyes with the same green on the wings with electric blue. Grey armour. Thick tail. Very bad temper. I gotta go." "You'll stay." "But Kai. She could kill you if I stay here." "It's not you she wants. I know what that thing wants. And she's not getting It." Before Jerome could protest again Kai walked outside to see the dragon that Jerome had described. Its rider was chuckling evilly. "I know what you want and you're not gonna get it Priscilla." "I beg to differ Kai. We're not thinking on the same level. My brother proposes a trade. The brunette. For your brother." "What have you done with him?!" 'Kai! It's a trap. I'm perfectly fine. I'm with my rider. We're on our way with another dragon and rider. Don't hand Hilary over. Get Jerome to check that Sliga hasn't used herself as a diversion.' "So wench. You try to trick me. Think again." 'Jerome. Go and check on Hilary. Let me know if she's still in her room.' 'Okay buddy.'


	4. Chapter 4



The Discovery

All of a sudden arrows of light surrounded Sliga and one hit her right on the chest. She fled in pain and the victors landed. Kai noticed the other dragon was blue. Jerome walked down with hope on his face when he spotted the blue dragon. She noticed him and smiled a sweet smile and screeched gently. Jerome was clinging to her neck in seconds. The dragons' rider didn't mind. 'Hello Jerome. It's a pleasure to see you again.' "As it is to see you Solowing. Kiel." "Jerome. Looking better. So kid. You actually have the guts to stand up to a black dragon. I'm amazed." 'Kiel. Do not doubt him. He's my brother.' 'Okay Edge.' Kai soon noticed a white haired grey eyed woman on Edge's back. She was mostly dressed in black with red chequered detail. (Orta from Panzer Dragoon Orta.) 'Kai. This is my rider Orta.' 'A pleasure I'm sure. For now I have things to do.' 'Very well brother. Take as much time as you need.' "For the mean time. Come on in. You must be tired." "Thank you." "How is she Jerome?" "Funny that you ask. She's fully healed." "What? In only a couple of days? That's impossible for a human to manage." "She's not human. I can feel it." "Who are two talking about? If you don't mind me asking that is." "Not at all Kiel. A member of my team can somehow talk to dragons like we can. Just lately according to Jerome. She's not human." "Hey. I have a good nose for females though." "True." "Let's go. I'm cold." "Get in then you stupid Negro." "Shut up." "You shut up." "Both of you shut up and get in here."

As told both Kai and Jerome shut up before leading the other four inside. When Solowing saw Kaya she softened immediately and so did Kiel. "She's so adorable." "That's my daughter." "Your daughter?" "Don't stutter. You heard me correct. Is there a problem?" "Not at all." "I said stop stuttering." "Okay." "He's a little nervous." "Very well." Out of the blue a bang echoed through the dojo and Kai belted upstairs at thinking it could've come from Hilary's room. And he was right. Hilary had fallen right out of the bed and she look to be in pain. "Hilary? Are you alright?" "Kai." "What's wrong?" "I don't know. I just got a sharp stabbing pain in my chest. Ah." "Hold on. We need to get you to a doctor. Fast. This could be bad." "Kai." "Yes." "I hate to say this but. I'm getting a voice in my head beckoning me to let it out." "To let what out?" "I don't know. But it hurts." "Come on. Hit me." "No." "Hit me." "No." "Hilary. Look at me. Please. I'm not gonna hurt you."

As told Hilary looked at Kai but he bolted back when he noticed her eyes were different. Her retina had changed to a hazy light blue whilst the iris was teal in colour. "Hilary. Your eyes." All of a sudden a flash filled the room blinding Kai for the duration if the light until it dimmed. In Hilary's place a pink panzer lay on the floor. It was like Alina only the colours were different. The horns were teal and the wings hazy light blue. The claws were teal in colour. The armour was hazy gold in colour. The nose pointed down a little more whilst it had a lump on the chin. Two little spikes of flesh were before the armour spikes on the top jaw. Everything else was the same. The eyes started to open slowly revealing the usual human pupil with a teal iris and hazy light blue retina. "The…pink panzer. Jerome was right. It was Hilary all along." The dragon soon woke up fully and pushed itself up. It was definitely female. "Hilary?" The dragon looked right into Kai's eyes and he knew the dragon understood him when she suddenly connected with his mind. 'I know how scared you are Kai. All this time I was right under your nose.' 'Why now?' 'I'm tired of hiding. My name is Ibarra. You mustn't fear me.' 'I promised my rider I'd find and protect you with my life. She was killed because Sybil and Sligo couldn't find you.' 'I'm sorry. For years I stayed hidden. If Jerome hadn't have figured me out I'd probably still be sleeping.' 'Why have you chosen Hilary as your vessel?' 'She was strong willed Kai. She always will be.'

Once Kai calmed down he walked down the stairs with Ibarra right behind him but he stopped her at the top. The guys all noticed he was a little pale in the face. "What's up dude? Is Hilary okay?" "She's more than okay." "Wait a minute. I smell a dragon. Where is it Kai?" "You were right Jerome. I should've listened to you." "I was right about what?" "The legendary pink panzer. That's what." "Was I? I was right for once?" Kai just nodded and whistled for Ibarra. She trod carefully down the stairs. The gang just stared at her not knowing what to say. Even Edge was stunned. "Where's Hilary?" "This is Hilary." "No way is Hilary a dragon. You're lying." "No I'm not Tyson. You can look for yourself. I'm not lying." "That would make a first." "Shut up. As for you. We'll have a certain brunette back if you don't mind." 'Very well. If I must I must.' In a small flash Hilary could be seen before she collapsed onto Kai but he caught her easily. "You see Tyson." "No way." "Yes way. Now I've found what I've been looking for over ten years. And yet for two and half years it was right under my nose without me knowing." "Well. I guess this means now that you have to protect her until the death." "She's the only one that can kill Sligo once and for all."

"Un." "Hilary." "Huh. Kai?" "Are you alright?" "What happened? The only thing I remember is collapsing and now just waking up." "Hilary. You are the dragon I've been looking for." "What?" "You are the legendary pink panzer. She chose you to live again." "Oh brother. I'm dead." "Not if I can help it. Whether I like it or not. I've got a promise to keep." "So that's how you knew about Veranda." "Yeah. Sure looks like it. My head hurts." "It will for a while until you get used to the sudden change. Mine did." "Hell my head still hurts." "It will do. We're just missing one last dragon." "Octavian." Out of the blue a huge dragon landed in the front yard. It had the same appearance that Kai had described to the others. Its skin was light orangey brown and the armour on the main body and the tail was grey. The leg armour was light gold in colour. The armour around the ankles was the same as was the armour along the bone of the wing. The stripes were forest green and dark midnight blue. The iris was dark midnight blue and the pupil forest green. It had a row of sharp teeth on both top and bottom jaws. Kai and the other nine knew immediately who it was. "He's here." "He who?" "Octavian Tyson." "Whoa. He's a big boy." "It's the way he was fed. Octavian! Over here!" The called dragon looked at Kai and smiled before crying out to the heavens. Kai guessed he was attempting to get Spencer's attention wherever he was. "Man that was loud." "Hey old boy. Good to see you again."

Octavian just nodded whilst sitting down and nudged Kai gently. "Easy boy. Not so hard. We really did miss you. The days you used to drive Creighton loopy. Those were the best." "Damn he got big. Hey old chap. Remember me?" "Who could forget you Ian? You're small with a big nose. You really stick out in a crowd kid." "Shut up pencil dick." "Hey. Language in front of the kids." "Sorry." "Octavian!" "I'd get ready. Because Spencer is heavier than he used to be." In seconds the stated lad was clinging to Octavian like a barnacle on wood. Octavian growled and placed his head over Spencer's left shoulder. His growls weren't venomous. They were actually gentle and loving. "Where have you been?" 'Recovering master. I barely made it out of the desert alive. Thankfully my armour stopped the dingo's eating me.' 'I'm so happy that you're okay. After ten years.' 'Hush. I'm back now. Nobody can take me away from you again. I promise.' The guys could only watch at the event in front of them when Sligo returned with his sister. "Damn it. He just doesn't quit. I'll be right back." "Kai. He'll only kill you." "I'm not gonna run any more. I've fled all my life whilst trying to get revenge. You are what he's been after for ten years since Sybil killed my rider. I'm not gonna stand back and let him do the same to you." "Come on! He's powering up Kai!" "Alright I'm coming. Just stay inside. Don't go out. Not yet."

Edge and Solowing dashed outside with Kiel and Orta as Oberon emerged screaming in rage. Alina stood but Tala kept her down. She was greatly confused when she looked into Tala's eyes. 'But master.' 'No Alina. You're still weak.' 'Tala.' 'I'm coming Oberon. I'll never abandon you. Just rest a little longer.' 'Okay. Oberon. Take care of my rider.' 'I will Alina.' The guys were all confused when Tala leapt onto Oberon's back with a gun in hand. Bryan and Spencer were the most confused. "Tal." "Alina won't make it Bryan." "Fine. Come on Creighton." The said dragon darted through the dojo on foot but before Bryan could protest he was flipped onto his back and handed a gun. It wasn't long before Ian turned. "Whoa." "Hey fellas." "You must be Morven." "Yes. This is Jondalar. Brother of Jondalea." "Take care of him." "I will." In a flash Jondalea was visible before she and Jondalar shot off with Spencer and Octavian behind them. The only one still grounded was Kai. For some reason Blade wouldn't come out when called. 'Come on Blade.' 'No Kai. Let them fight.' 'Blade. We have a promise to keep to Veranda. If you come out I'll let you hump that female again.' In a flash Blade came out of hiding and charged into the battle only to get knocked down by Sliga. Edge wasn't amused and attacked the larger female. Blade however felt like he couldn't get back up after the blow he'd taken when the female emerged looking worried. The gang noticed how nervous she was whilst approaching Blade.

He noticed her coming when Sliga opened fire but he took the blows for her. 'Blade!' 'Ugh. Pasha. Get inside. It's too dangerous out here.' 'Not until you're okay.' 'Just get inside before I get someone to take you in.' 'But Blade.' 'No buts. Just go. I'll be alright.' 'I love you Blade.' 'Me too.' As she was told Pasha walked inside. Out of nowhere a lad dropped from the skies and landed on foot right in front of Blade. His hair and face couldn't be seen but he was clearly in a suit of some sort. He looked to be about Kai's age. "Get up." "Hey. Who the hell do you think you are to talk to him like that?" "Shut your mouth. Now dragon. Get up. You called for help so I came. Get up." As told in the end Blade pushed himself painfully off the ground but he was unable to stand. "Stand up." "Hey. Just leave him the hell alone." "I told you to shut the hell up. You don't know how serious it is if this dragon doesn't get on his feet and fight." Blade noticed the stranger was getting angry so he pushed himself right up although it pained him to do so. Before Blade could bow down the stranger clambered onto his back and hit a sore spot causing Blade to scream in pain. "Stop whinging. You'll live." 'Who are you stranger?' 'Introductions will have to wait dragon.' 'My name is Blade.' 'Now go.' 'I can't. It hurts.'

This time the stranger lost his last thread and booted Blade's back legs causing him to fly off in pain. The guys didn't approve to the way he treated Blade. The stranger pulled out a gun of his own and opened fire on the enemies. Edge had to quickly shoot upwards before he got hit. Suddenly the dragon Blade had fought earlier on appeared and backed them up. He now had scars from the attack. 'Hey big guy. Need a hand?' 'Thank you.' 'My name is Zorro. You are?' 'Blade. The green dragon is my brother Edge. I'm sorry about the fight.' 'Don't worry about it Blade. We're cool.' On the ground Hilary found herself driven mad at watching the fight. The guys could easily see the anger on her face but before Hilary could do anything Ray grabbed her from behind. "Let go Ray." "No. I noticed you're very determined to get out there but Kai told you to stay put down here where you're safe from harm. Of course he'll get hurt but he's got a reason. You." "I don't care." "You are not going up there. Even if I have to tackle the dragon side down I will keep you grounded." Then fight with me." "I can't. It's not that easy for me." "What?" "Kai's not the only one that suffered at Sligo's hands. I have." "How?" "I had a dragon once. And a beautiful one at that. When he came to our village she died defending me from harm. After that day I forgot about dragons and dragon riders until Edge came along." "Why not try again?" "No. I vowed not to fight again." "Ray." "No Hilary. I won't do it. Not even to save my life."

Hilary noticed the pain in Ray's eyes before he walked away. Nobody could believe what they'd heard when Alina got tired of staying put watching the action. She stood up and walked over to the nearest strong presence. It turned out to be Tyson. "No. No way. I can't even shoot Alina." "Looks to her that it doesn't matter." "Allow me." Everyone looked up to see Zeo at the door. Alina screeched in warning as he got closer. "Zeo. That's not wise." "Come on. I won't hurt you." Oberon suddenly landed and headed right for Zeo. Tala had obviously noticed him near his dragon. "Get away from my dragon." 'Master. I don't trust him.' 'You want to fight that bad Alina?' 'Yes.' 'Fine. Oberon.' 'I'll take the stranger. Typical.' 'I heard that.' The group just watched as Tala slid off Oberon's back and stared right into Zeo's eyes. "I'm trusting to look after him. If he falls and it's your fault. It won't only be me on your back. Drone." "I'm not a drone." "Then what are you?" "He's an android." "So. This guy is?" "Oberon. Jerome in human form. Hurt him. We'll hurt you back." Zeo just nodded and tried his best to clamber onto Oberon's back but he couldn't. Oberon was obviously getting frustrated so he bent down and made it easier for Zeo.

Once he was on Zeo grabbed the nearest part of Oberon closest to him, his neck. Once Tala was on Alina's back she couldn't wait to get outside, screeching as she went. "Okay. Well." 'Don't be nervous. I hope you like flying kid. Because I love it.' 'Err. Well. I'm not keen on it. Don't I need a gun?' "Catch!" Zeo snapped around just as a gun hit him. It was obviously thrown by the stranger astride Blade. 'It's easy to use. Just aim and pull the trigger. Only hit the huge dragons. The black ones. The others are our allies.' 'Okay Oberon. Well. Go.' Zeo soon regretted the order as Oberon darted outside and into flight. The guys all laughed as Zeo screamed most of the way until Oberon shut him up by rolling the air. 'Now shoot you stupid robot.' 'That wasn't nice.' 'You just upset my hearing. Now shoot.' As he was told Zeo shot the nearest black dragon and hit it dead in the eye. 'Good shot. Zeo.' 'How did you?' 'It's a dragon trick. Now keep firing and hold on tight. I won't let you fall.' 'Okay.' Second for second the battle got worse and the defenders were losing. The gang all noticed Blade couldn't go any further when he landed smoothly on the ground and fell down in exhaustion causing his rider to fall with him. "Damn you. Get up." 'I can't. I'm too weak.' 'You have to get up.' 'I haven't the strength to get up. I'm sorry.' 'Blade! Are you alright?!' 'I'll be fine brother. Just keep your mind in the fight. Not on me.' 'Just get inside. You'll be safer there. You're not ready Blade.' 'I have to fight though. For Veranda.'

Before anybody could move a bright blue light shone around Blade as he pushed himself up screeching in rage and obvious pain. The guys all noticed his wounds were healing. The stranger just chuckled at the sight when the light dimmed. A slight aura was left behind as Blade looked at his unknown rider. 'Now let's fight.' 'Very well. Have it your way.' In seconds the stranger was astride Blade once more as he shot off to head back into battle. The guys just watched when the White Tigers entered the room. "Hey guys." "Lee. How've you been?" "Not bad. What's going on out there? Is that two black dragons out there?" "Yeah. Brother and sister." "After a dragon they'll never get." "If the guys lose this battle they will." "What do you mean Hilary?" "I'm the one they're looking for." "You're the?" "Yes." "Oh shoot. Mariah." "What Lee?" "It's about time you were told." "What?" "I'm not your brother." "What do you mean Lee?" "It's really hard to explain but sensei Tao told me it's time you were told. You too are a dragon. Your mother left you on my mom's doorstep when you were only a few weeks old. We don't know where she is or if your mother is alive. You must take your turn now." "I can't." "You must. Look deep down. You'll find your true self."

As she was told Mariah shut her eyes and concentrated. A minute went by and nothing had happened. Tyson was about to speak when Mariah snapped her eyes open. They all noticed her eyes were now different. Her iris was yellow whilst the pupil was a peachy pink. A small flash filled the room and once it dimmed Mariah had gone but a purple dragon like Pasha stood in her place. The wings were the same colour as the pupil whilst the claws were yellow. There was one thing different about this dragon. It had a horn on the head and cheek pieces like Edge and Blade. It even had the same armour along the back in very light grey but it still had the same armour as Pasha over the body with the spikes under the eyes. The main armour was like a light gold whilst the cheek pieces, shoulder spike and wing armour was a very pale grey easily mistaken for white. It even had the bit under the chin like Edge and Blade. The dragon was definitely a female. "Whoa. Nice dragon." "Yes well. Now she needs a rider. And I can think of one person we can trust." "But Ray said he'd never ride again." "Just watch." Before Lee could get up the stairs Ray walked down them. He noticed the tigers but not Mariah. "Where's Mariah?" "Ray. There was one thing you were never told about her." "What's that Lee?" "One. She's not my sister. We just grew up together. And two. She's a dragon." "No. She can't be. I would've known. Felt it when Crystal fell in defence over me." "Not even Mariah knew until a few minutes ago. You are the only one I will trust with my sister. No matter what happens Ray."

The said teen just stared at the dragon that was once Mariah as memories of times he spent with his dragon flashed through his mind as she stared at him. Edge noticed the new female and he knew immediately who she was. He screeched catching her attention. "Looks like Edge is her father. He knows her." "Well. If he is. I suppose he knows where her mother is. We sure as hell don't. What'll it be Ray? Will you ride her?" Lee just waited for an answer whilst Ray was still lost in his memory when the new female walked up to him as a tear started to fill his eye. The guys just watched as the dragon cuddled up to Ray bringing him back to life, his arms wrapping around her neck. "I'll do it." "That's what I like to hear. Take care of her Ray." "I will." Out of nowhere a gun appeared in Ray's hand as the dragon bent down. Ray was a little nervous as he cocked his leg over her back. Their connection established almost instantly. 'Hey.' 'Hi.' 'Don't worry Ray. I'm not really any different. In this form call me Adela. Will you be okay?' 'Yes. Just don't drop me.' 'I won't.' "Well. We'd better get out there before something else happens." "Good luck dude." "I don't need luck. I need a miracle to get through. Come on."

In response Adela screeched and dashed off outside before leaping into flight firing at the same time. Her lasers hit Sybil right in the face but they rebounded. Strangely the lasers didn't damage Adela. They were vanquished by a shield that couldn't be seen that surrounded her and Ray. "Come on." 'Yes! Nothing can damage us. My father is a dragon of legend.' 'Edge.' 'Hey father!' 'Adela! Look out!' Before Adela could move Sliga hit her hard causing Ray to fly off and hit the ground whilst Adela went right through a wall. "Oh no. Not again." "What do you mean not again?" "This happened one time when Ray and Crystal had to fight off a shadow dragon. It hit Crystal that hard she went through a wall and Ray had a few broken bones. It didn't stop them fighting though." "Adela." The gang all noticed Ray crawling along the ground with a broken arm and leg but it never stopped him. He got onto his feet in total pain but Adela never returned. Ray's breathing was shaky and it sounded like he had a punctured lung. "Ray!" "Oh shit." Ray leapt out of the way as Sligo dove for him but he yelped in pain due to three broken ribs. Adela soon returned looking broken. When she exhaled it sounded like she was choking. "She's been broken." "Broken?" "Shattered. I hope she can pull out of it." "Adela." 'Ray. I can't go on. I'm too broken.' 'You have to. They need us.' When Ray reached Adela he collapsed but she was able to catch him in time before falling to the ground. For the others it was a sad sight.

Edge however noticed and he was not very happy and attacked Sliga head on as Orta fired at Priscilla. Zorro saw the duo on the ground so he left the battle and flew down to the grounded pair. Ray just watched as Zorro landed with worry on his face. He growled gently towards Adela and she growled back. Ray could guess what they were talking about. Once they were finished Zorro stared right into Ray's eyes. "I know what you propose but I cannot leave her." Zorro understood immediately and helped Adela to stand. Once she was standing he helped Ray to get back on board. He was clearly in pain but it didn't stop him. "Come on. If that's the best they've got to offer. Then let's show them what we have." 'That's the spirit. Be aware that we are both in critical condition Ray.' 'I know. Zorro.' 'I'll stick by you. No matter what.' 'Thanks. Come on Adela. We have to stay strong. No matter what happens.' Before anybody could move Adela threw herself into the air and Zorro followed in the same fashion. All of a sudden a new dragon entered the fight. This dragon was like Kota but in lighter colours of Adela. The armour was lighter as was the skin but the pink and yellow were still the same shade. 'Adela!' 'Huh.' 'That must be your mother.'

Ray soon noticed a rider astride the new dragon. It was definitely a male neko-jin only he was coloured. His skin was a dark brown whilst his hair was forest green. Oddly enough his eyes where light blue. He was in a rider suit of some sort. His fangs stuck out like a sore thumb. The man looked rather angry but his dragon soon switched course in a snap and aimed right for the dark beasts. Edge recognised the new arrival at the second he saw her. 'Allegra?!' 'Hello Edge my dear. Fancy seeing you here.' 'Yes well my brother is here so I'm with him. By the way. Sliga attacked Adela.' 'She did what?! Khan. Let's kick some ass.' 'Yes Allegra. Let's.' The battle heated up again but Adela didn't look too good. Sliga headed for her but she dove out of the way whilst rolling and Ray lost his grip. Zorro never let a second go to waste as he pursued Ray as he fell. Zorro caught him just in time when Adela hit the ground hard, sliding pretty far before stopping. He landed immediately. Lee also ran to Adela hoping she'd be alright. Once Zorro landed Ray fell from his back on his good side. "Lee. Is she alright?" "She's beyond our help Ray." "I'm sorry." "It's not your fault. She wasn't ready for this." 'Ray.' 'Adela. Will you be alright?' 'I hope so. It hurts.' Lee placed his hand on Adela's bruised face and her body twitched as she shuddered in pain. "Hold on. Please." Adela screeched slightly in hopes to cheer Lee up a little. Once Ray reached her, he fell from exhaustion onto Adela. Lee took one look at Zorro before jumping on his back.

Kevin was the first to notice Lee astride Zorro as he flew off. "Lee!" "Uh oh." "Big uh oh Gary. He could get hurt up there." "Well. Lee's just fighting for what he loves I guess." "Who the hell are you?" "Kai's girlfriend. Is that a problem midget?" "I never thought he'd have one." "Shut up." It wasn't long before Sligo noticed Hilary and her aura. Blade noticed his stare and attacked him head on. "Hilary. I wouldn't just stand there." "He wouldn't get close. What's the worry?" "He could still hit you Hil. Can't you see? You're the one Kai's been searching for most of his life. If you are killed. That's gonna break his heart knowing he can't keep the promise he made to Veranda. And before you guys ask. Kai is the dark blue dragon up there. Veranda was his rider. She was murdered ten years ago by Sligo's rider." "But he said I'm the only one that can kill him." "That part is true I'm afraid. But you still need a rider. I'm not qualified." "Tyson. I know we don't get along but." "No. No and no again." "Allow me." "Veranda." "Hey Tash. So. You're the dragon that was the cause of my death. I should've known it was you that day Sligo showed his face for the first time after ten years. Now come on. You need to get rid of that beast. You can't kill it completely. That job belongs to Blade."


	5. Chapter 5



Death and Family

In a short flash Ibarra could be seen screaming as Veranda leapt onto her back, gun in hand. "Now get out there and shoot." As told Ibarra ran right out the door and into flight. Sliga noticed her immediately but before she could get close, Blade fired a single shot straight to her heart and she fell as his rider shot Priscilla. Sligo and Sybil were not amused. "Priscilla!" "That'll teach you for killing me you condemned bastard." "You!" "Yeah me. Who else did you expect? The Easter bunny?" "I already killed you." "Well I'm back. For life." Before Ibarra could shoot Sligo headed right for Edge. 'Edge look out!' Edge looked too late as Sligo fired one arrow. It went right through his chest but Orta wasn't harmed. Blade wasn't amused as his brother fell. He tossed his rider off and chased after his brother whilst Kiel caught Orta and Blade's rider. Ibarra fired at Sligo but he was able to escape whilst Blade still pursued his falling brother. He caught him swiftly and landed immediately. Edge fell off Blade's back and growled in pain as the other dragons landed. The guys in the dojo could only watch. Blade placed his body down beside Edge and nudged him. 'Brother.' 'Blade. I'm sorry. This is my end.' 'No. Don't leave me. You're all I've got now.' 'You have your rider. Take care of yourself and the others.' 'Don't go. I couldn't hack losing you. Not now Edge.' 'Hush now.' The others watched on as something pushed its way out of Edge's abdomen causing him more pain.

Blade and the other dragons noticed it was a green dragon egg. 'Edge.' 'Take care of that egg Blade. It is my symbol of proof that I existed. It should hatch in a few days once I go.' 'Don't leave me.' 'I have to brother. My time is now. I'll take care of Veranda for you I promise. In return take care of my rider for me. I want her to stay with your guys.' 'I don't want you to go Edge. I'm hurting enough. I don't wanna hurt anymore. I don't wanna feel anymore pain.' 'It'll pass. Just remember. I'll always be watching you. No matter where you are. Or what you do. You'll always be my brother. Always.' 'Edge. What would I do without you? I don't stand a chance if you die.' 'Hey. Hold your head up high. You must. Defeat Sligo. Before Christmas. Else they'll find another way to create the dragonmares. You can't let them succeed. Promise me Blade. Promise me you won't let him destroy humanity.' 'I promise. I can try.' 'You try. You do. That's an order. Take care of Kai brother. He'll need you more than ever now. Goodbye.' 'No. Don't go. Stay.' 'I cannot stay much longer. I have to go. Hold me.'

As he was told Blade cuddled up to Edge as he placed his brother's wing over him, their tails entwining. Edge smiled one watery smile at Blade as tears fell from his eyes before he went limp. Blade couldn't understand why. He nudged Edge to find he didn't nudge back. He was gone. 'Edge. No!' Before Orta could get close, Blade shrieked to the heavens. His cry was filled with pain and anguish. In a small flash Kai was visible, crying on his dead brothers' neck holding him tight. Veranda vanished and Ibarra went inside in shame. "He won't get away with this. Not this time. I'll hunt him down. Even if it kills me I will do it." "Kai." "Don't touch me." "Come on. Let's go inside." "No!" "Kai." The said teen was gone in a flash as Blade emerged and flew off. Oberon cried after him but it was no use. Tash went outside with caution whilst Alina was beside the egg left behind by Edge. The guys all noticed it was flashing. "Don't worry Alina. I'm not gonna smash it. You know I wouldn't do a thing like that." 'I know you wouldn't. You must find Blade before it's too late. Will his rider be alright?' 'I hope so.' 'I see Ibarra is hiding in shame. She shouldn't blame herself.' 'She'll come around in the end. Give her time. Let's get the egg inside before Sligo comes back and takes off with it.' Alina just nodded as Tash picked the dragon egg up and walked inside. Bryan and Tala grabbed Ray and Adela just as Mariah became visible. She looked not at all well. They noticed Max had just got off the phone so they guessed he'd called for an ambulance.

Allegra carried Edge's body inside whilst her rider was on foot. He was rather tall at about 31 years of age. An ambulance soon arrived and took Ray and Mariah off to be treated for their wounds. Kenny went with them. "I sure hope Kai's gonna be okay." "This is a hard blow Tyson. It's gonna take him years to get over this." "Are you gonna be alright." "Yeah. I'll be fine. It won't take me long to get over this. I didn't really know Edge that well but now I wish I did." "What's with the egg?" "Edge's heir. It should hatch in about three to four days. As a pup it will look nothing like what it grows up to be." "Put it by the fire. That's the best place." "You are?" "Khan. Rider of Allegra." "Mother of Mariah." "You must be Lee." "I am." "I see you took her as your own." "Yes. She didn't find out until today what she really was." It wasn't long before Allegra turned human. She looked like Mariah completely hair and all. She too looked about 31. "Before you ask. The name's Acacia." "Thus meaning thorny tree. The name of a flower, very rare." "It is rare I am seen." "The name suits you." "Thank you. Lee." "What now?" "We hang around Khan. She needs me now. She'll want the truth." "Yes dear."

A few days went by after Edge's death. The guys were a little worried, as Blade hadn't returned. Ray and Mariah were currently both in a coma from their injuries. It was rare the guys saw Hilary too. She mostly stayed upstairs on her own unless Jerome went to check on her. Orta was trying to cope with the pain and the stranger still hadn't revealed himself. It was the third day and Blade was still grieving. He evaded contact with everything around him apart from the ground he lay on. He'd been under the bridge in the park since he left the dojo. Blade knew the others needed his leadership but he was hurting badly and didn't want them to get hurt because of it. His memories played over and over of the times he and Edge had shared. Blade was almost skin and bones as he hadn't eaten since the day his brother died. The sun was shining brightly but it never touched Blade's shaking form under the bridge. A little blue haired blue-eyed girl soon dashed under the bridge, clearly trying to escape something. She saw Blade all curled up and took that as her chance by hiding under his wing. Blade woke up and saw the scared child so he turned around, facing his back towards the way the girl had come but he still sheltered her. A group of older kids soon appeared. They were apparently looking for the girl hiding behind Blade's wing. "She has to be here somewhere. There's nowhere to hide." "What about that thing? It could be guarding her." "True. Hey reptile. You seen a girl running around here?"

Blade never answered. He just stayed silent not doing anything. The tallest kid went to touch him but he took the defensive and growled at the boy whilst turning around standing on skinny legs. The other kids noticed the girl they were looking for behind Blade and went to grab her not expecting Blade to bow down in defence of the little girl. They soon ran a mile when he got ready to attack. The little blue-eyed girl hadn't any idea what to say but in place of words she hugged Blade. "Thank you. What's wrong with you? Why are you so sad?" Blade growled softly at the child to try and make her understand. She noticed his growls were sad and filled with pain. "You're all alone aren't you? Under this bridge. Have you lost something? A friend? Family?" Blade responded this time by writing his answer in the dirt. "Your brother. Wait a minute. You're the legendary blue dragon. I heard about your brother. He was a great dragon. I met him once. Here in the park. He was with his rider. I had never known such a playful beast that looked so deadly. I guess looks aren't everything. Blade." The said dragon nodded and curled back up on the floor and the girl felt sorry for him. "I'm Sakura. I'll be back soon with something for you to eat."

About an hour went by after Blade had defended Sakura. After she left he'd gone to sleep. It wasn't long before Sakura returned with her mother. She was tall and blue haired with brown eyes. Sakura had a little basket hanging from her arm. "Are you sure it's safe Sakura?" "Mama. He stopped those bullies from hurting me. Besides. He's hurt." "Why?" "His brother died a few days ago." "You mean the legendary dragon of destruction." "If that's what they called him. Blade. I'm back." Blade only moved his claw in response. To the woman he looked sick. "Are you sure he's not just hungry?" "Mama. Look at the state of him. He hasn't eaten for days. If we don't do something Blade's gonna die. Please mama." "Okay. For a couple of days. Until he gets better." "Blade." This time the called dragon looked up with weak eyes to see Sakura was reaching out to touch him. He placed his horn to the palm of her hand and she relaxed a little. "It feels like. Stone." "Come on Sakura. He clearly doesn't want you here." "Mama." "Come on." Sakura looked at her mother then at Blade to see he was no longer looking at her. "Come on. You're coming with us." The only response Sakura received was a slight grumble from Blade as he turned around. It was then her mother saw how thin he really was. "Sakura. Do be careful honey." "I will. Please Blade. We wanna help you. Please. Here. Eat this." "Honey. I don't think dragons eat bread." "He has to try mama. Please Blade. Take it." "I don't think he wants to honey."

No matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn't get Blade to open his mouth. He knew she was only trying to help but he didn't want it. He wanted to be left alone. "Sakura. Come on. He's clearly not going to eat anything. Just leave him to mourn. Its for the best sweetie. Come on. Let's go home and have a nice warm drink." "But. I don't wanna leave him all by himself. He could get hurt." "Well that's the risk he's willing to take Sakura." The said girl just held her head low, a hidden tear in her eye. Blade noticed her sadness and nudged her hand that held the bread with his nose. "What's wrong Blade? Are you sick?" Blade nodded in answer and tried his best to take the offer but he just couldn't. "Mama. Why can't he open his mouth properly?" "He's probably been out here for three days without food and water. He looks in bad condition. Try and get him to eat something or at least drink a bit of water. I'll be right back." "Where are you going?" "To get the car honey." "You're gonna help him?" "I was like Blade when I lost my brother. He was older than me by ten years. He always looked after me." "Hurry mama. I don't think he can hold for much longer."

As told the woman dashed off home as Sakura tried her best to get Blade to eat. She knew he wanted to but he was too weak. His eyes were glazing over. "Here. This might help. Don't worry Blade. It's only water." Sakura lifted Blade's head the best she could and placed the bottle to his lips. Blade opened his mouth the best he could as the water trickled down his throat. The kids that were chasing Sakura before soon returned and she couldn't be more frightened. "Hey little girl. Looks like he can't save you this time." "Leave me alone!" "No. We won't leave you alone." Sakura could only panic, as the tallest boy got closer. Blade however pushed himself up painfully and protected her again. "Back off will ya? What good are you anyway? You're just a run down monster of burden." That was all it took to make Blade angry. He shrieked in rage and the kids fled as he fired at them before collapsing. He was only able to fire a small arrow. "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt." Blade screeched slightly in response when Sakura's mother returned with a tall bloke about her age with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Papa!" "Hey honey. Come on. Let's get him outta here. What's his name?" "Blade." "Okay. Come on big guy. Once we get him to ours I'll put up some lost posters." "Why papa?" "No doubt he belongs to a clan or something. He has to be found by his rider." "Not all dragons have riders' darling. Come on big boy. Up you get. Come on Sakura. Give us a hand." "No need. I've got him. My. He's a very light dragon." "He's sick papa."

Once the family was able to get Blade into the car they headed back to their place. The drive was short and silent apart from Blade's groans of pain. "Okay Sakura. We're home honey." "Okay. Come on Blade. Please." Blade stood the best he could but his strength failed him, causing Blade to fall out of the car. Her father was at his side in seconds lifting Blade up and hauling him through the front door. Sakura and her mother followed close behind. The man placed Blade in a spare room on a bed. "Okay honey. Stay here whilst I go and get some fresh water and meat." "Okay mama. Don't worry Blade. You're gonna be okay." The said dragon screeched gently as Sakura sat by him. Her father placed a blanket over Blade's thin body and he jumped at it. "Easy old boy. It's just to keep you warm until we can give you a warm bath." Blade didn't like the sound of having a bath so he growled at the idea. "Okay. Is he full dragon or half?" "I don't know papa. Blade." The said dragon never answered when a small flash blinded the duo. They had a shock to see Kai lying on the bed when the light vanished. The man knew who he was immediately. "Oh my god." "What is it papa?" "That's…Kai Hiwatari." "The guy that all the girls fancy?" "Yes that's the one. Kai." "Un." "Kai." "Huh. Where…am I?" "Hey." "AH!"

Kai bolted and fell off the bed, easily breaking a rib and finger. Sakura darted around to the other side to find him holding his side tightly as it bled. She was greatly worried as her mother returned. "Where's the dragon?" "He's half human Dorinda." "Half human?" "Yes. He's on the other side. He jumped a mile when Sakura spoke. I think he might've hurt himself." The woman now named as Dorinda walked around to the other side of the bed to see Kai was there indeed clutching his side with a broken finger. "Oh my god. I never thought I'd see the day he stepped in our house." "Who are you?!" "Relax. We only want to help. Our daughter found you under the bridge in the park." Dorinda noticed Kai was rather panicky and struggling to breathe. To her it looked like he'd punctured a lung. "Come here." "No!" "Kai please. Just let us help you." "Get away from me!" "Woodrow. Call his team. Immediately." "Keep him calm. It's not good for his health if he gets worked up." The man now named as Woodrow ran out of the room whilst Dorinda tried to calm Kai down only to fail. 'Kai. Just let them help you. Please. I don't feel good.' 'I don't trust them Blade.' 'They won't hurt you. Please. If you love me you'll let them help you. I'm sick Kai. If I don't get better soon I'll die. And you'll die too.' Kai could feel the sadness coming from Blade but he wasn't ready to trust the family. Sakura approached him and he backed off until his back hit the wall. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you." "Get away from me!"

With the gang however they were just sitting down doing nothing. Lee had gone to visit Ray and Mariah whilst Kenny was emailing a few others. Kai's sisters slept mostly on Spencer. All of a sudden the phone started ringing. Max took it upon his bored self to answer it still half tired after being up all night unable to sleep. "Hello." _"Is this the BladeBreaker residence?" _"Yeah. Who is this?" _"I haven't time to explain but my daughter found someone from your team in bad shape under the bridge at the park." _"Half dragon?" _"Yes. He's very edgy right now and it won't do his punctured lung any good. We saw his dragon form at first. He hasn't had a punctured lung for long. About five minutes after he fell off the bed. He's very weak." _"When did she find him?" _"Just this morning whilst fleeing from a group of bullies. Would one of you be able to come and help us out? He won't let us near him but the dragon side was calmer and kinder." _"Okay. How long will you be?" _"Roughly a couple of minutes. I'm about ten minutes away from you, Max is it?" _"I guess you're a fan of us then seeing as you know my name." _"I'll be there shortly. Get someone ready." _"Okay. Do I get to know you're name or are you gonna stay anonymous?" _"Woodrow." _"Okay Woodrow. We'll have someone ready by the time you get here."

Once Max put the phone down he dashed into the living room and the others were confused at his actions. They hadn't seen Max so lively since before Kai went missing. "What is it Max?" "Someone's found Kai." "Are you kidding?" "No. A man's daughter found him this morning. I need Tash's number. Fast. He's coming to get one of us." "And who better than Tash eh? I'll give her a call off my phone. They don't answer the house phone." "Have they even got one?" "Yeah but it's never used." Before anybody else could speak Tala dialled the number he was looking for. After a short minute Tala got an answer. _"Hello." _"Tash?" _"Speaking." _"It's Tala. Listen. We need you to get your busted backside over here now." _"What for gorgeous?" _"Someone's daughter found Kai this morning and he's coming to fetch one of us to help them deal with him." _"I'll be right there! Should I bring Kaya?!" _"Good idea. Don't leave her with your mother. You know what happened last time." _"We'll be there as soon as we can Tala." _The line went dead and Tala cleaned his ear out. "Ow. Women." "I heard that all the way from here." "Yeah. And my ears are still ringing. I forgot she had a fair bit of shout in her lungs. Damn it. How bad is he?" "Apparently not in good shape with a punctured lung after falling off a bed. The guy didn't say why. I guess he was gonna put up posters." "But if he did Sybil could've got to Kai and killed him." "That's true."

Five minutes later Tash arrived carrying a sleeping Kaya. They both looked knackered. Before Tash could drop Tala caught her. "Easy there little lady. Come on. Down we go. Take it easy for a little while." "I don't wanna take it easy Tala." "Take her to get a drink Tala. She'll need it." "Here. Take Kaya." As he was told Max took Kaya from Tash and sat her on his lap whilst Tash and Tala went into the kitchen. Before Tala could speak Tash planted one right on him. He had no idea how to respond as she undid his belt although he was trying to stop her but Tash's fingers were too nimble. In seconds his trousers were down. "Whoa. Steady on girl. What would Kai say?" "Shut up. I'm desperate." "Hey. You can wait to have Kai when he's better." "That'll be too long Tala." The said teen only groaned whilst bending down only to have Tash place his face somewhere he didn't want it and grabbed him by the balls. "Tash. Let go of my balls. Now." "Just this once Tala. Please. I can't go much longer." Tala noticed the stress in Tash's voice so he gave in and kissed her, pulling Tash closer. She smiled whilst responding to Tala's actions and undid his boxers to find he already had a stick up. Tala tried to suppress the laughter that encased his body as Tash played with his balls. "Tash. Stop it. That tickles." "Oh come on. There's nothing wrong with a little foreplay before sex."

Before Tash could continue Tala removed her underwear and placed Tash on his hips. He could tell she was trying to suppress her moaning as he was too. "Oh. Damn Tala. What inch are you?" "Roughly a few millimetres shorter than Kai." "Hm." "Leave him." "What?" "Leave him." "I can't leave Kai." "Oh come on. I can please you better than he can Tash. Please. I've wanted to be with you for a long time." "But you never had the courage to ask me out." "Now I have." "Now Kai's not around. Oh. There's one problem Tala." "What's that?" "I'm pregnant again." Tala froze at that and looked Tash dead in the eyes. "Tell me you're joking." "No Tala. I told Kai I wanted another baby with him. I'm sorry. I can't leave him. Not now. Plus Kaya won't understand if I did break with Kai. I just can't do it Tala." The said teen just removed Tash and got her a glass of water before doing his trousers and boxers back up. "Tala. Maybe if we break in the future. Then I'll see." "Don't bother. It'll be too late by then." "Tala." "Forget it." Once Tala was gone Tash slumped into a seat and sipped at the water he'd given her. Jerome soon walked in and he noticed Tash didn't look too hot. "Hey Tash. What's up?" "Jerome. Nothing. I'm fine." "Come on. Wait a minute. Why can I smell Tala on you?" "Just drop it alright. I was desperate. Besides. You said he's done it on me." "Yeah. With that Mariah. I got the same scent off her that I got off him the other day." "Just drop it Jerome. Especially now Edge is gone. He'll anger easier."

Max soon interrupted the duo's little chat. "Tash. Woodrow's here." "Okay. Later Jerome." "Okay babs." After pecking Jerome on the lips and running her hand over his chest as she walked passed Tash left the kitchen to see a shattered Woodrow. "You must be Woodrow." "Yeah. Come on. Before he does himself more harm." Tash wasted no time in going outside and getting into the car. She would hate to admit but she recognised Woodrow from somewhere. "Say Woodrow." "Yes." "I recognise you from somewhere." "Really? Your name." "Natasha Eloise Orlanda HeartStone." "Hang on a minute." "Uncle Woodrow?" "Bloody hell girl. Its been years. Where've you been over twelve years?" "With my mother." "I noticed a three year old girl in the living room." "That's my daughter Kaya. Kai's her father." "Well I never expected that to happen." "Yeah well I'm pregnant again but this time I wanted a child. Kai lost his brother three days ago and we haven't seen him since Blade took over and flew off." "How long have you been with Kai?" "Since we were thirteen. We did break up but we got back together shortly after. I just hope he can pull through. Edge left an egg behind before he died." "A male dragon left an egg? That's rare."

"Its an heir basically. We've kept it warm ever since it was laid. It might turn out as a girl. They say if you keep a dragon egg hot the pup will be a girl but keep it cold it'll be a boy. But you mustn't keep it too hot or too cold else the pup will die." "Gee. I bet Kai doesn't want that." "Dunno. He didn't show any interest in the egg. What were Blade's eyes like?" "Almost glazed over." "He's dying. He's starved himself for far too long. If he doesn't eat something soon he'll die. I can't lose Kai now. Not with carrying his child again." "Hey. We'll do what we can Tash. I promise." "I know you will. So. How old is my cousin?" "Eight years old. Half of me and half of her mother." "Let me guess. Blue hair and eyes." "Yep." "I met her a few days ago in the park. Edge pointed her out when we went there to give Kaya a little freedom." "Was Kai with you?" "No. He made Edge go with me. Kai's not a big kiddie fan." "He's gonna have to be now though." "I know. I'll wait until Kai's calmed down then I'll tell him I'm pregnant. Or I'll let him figure it out as I get bigger. Again. Don't worry. He does love me. It just doesn't always show." "Just be careful Tasha. Well. Here we are. I hope Dorinda's alright. My wife." Once Woodrow shut the car down he and Tash got out of it and went inside. Shouting could be heard so they guessed Kai was still edgy. "Kai!" "Tash?!" "Go on. Run to him. Just mind his chest. And he's got a broken finger and rib." Tash just nodded and ran ahead to find Kai. Woodrow just walked the whole way.

As soon as Tash found Kai she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he held her back the best he could, trying not to let his weakness show. "You idiot. What were you thinking? Starving yourself. You stupid man." "Tash. Stop. Ah." "That didn't sound good to me." "Just go." "No. You're hurt and I'm not gonna stand aside Kai. These guys are my family. The man is my uncle Woodrow. Please Kai. You have to trust them. They won't hurt you." "Why?" "What?" "I." "Honey. Come on. Worry about that later. Right now we need to get you cleaned up and fed. Look at the state of you. You're filthy." "Just go Tash." "No. I'm not going anywhere without you." "Oh yeah. He didn't like the sound of having a bath." "Because he hates water. Boris tried drowning him when we were kids. He can't even swim." "Okay. We'll bear that in mind." "Kai. Come on. Please. For Kaya, she's really upset. So are your sisters." "No." "Uncle. Do me a favour and go fetch Kaya. Hopefully she can give us a hand." "Okay." Yet again Woodrow dashed off but Kai was still being stubborn about eating something. "Kai. Stop doing this to yourself. We're hurt too. And Orta. I know how much it hurts honey. Please. I don't want this next child to grow up without a father." "What?" "I'm pregnant."

Twenty minutes later Tash was able to get Kai on his feet but he was still refusing to sit in a bath of warm water. Tash tried her best but she just couldn't get him in it. "Kai. Come on." "Tash." "Hey honey." "Papa. What's wrong?" Kai didn't answer. He just simply turned away not expecting Woodrow to pick him up, remove the towel around his thin waist and place him in the bath. Woodrow never expected Kai to cower and cling to him in fear. "Whoa. Steady there kid. Come on now. I'm not gonna drown ye." "No!" "Kai. Please. There's only one other thing I can think of. I'm gonna have to get in there with him." "Mama. Let me." "No honey. You could get hurt. Just stay here. Now dear uncle. Don't get any crude ideas." "I won't. That's your dad's job." "How is my dad? I haven't seen him since I was five." "He's alright. I've invited him over for lunch. I'm hoping you'll stay too. I told him you were here." "Of course I'll stay. Whether Kai likes it or not. Man that feels better. Now Kai. Don't worry. I'm not gonna let you go. Okay?" "Hn." "Alright. We'd better be quick. He's shaking badly." "Alright. So. Do you pair plan to marry?" "We haven't decided yet." "AH!" "Easy honey. I know it hurts." "Is papa gonna be alwight mama?" "I hope so. Look at the dirt coming off you Kai. And the state of your teeth. Kai. Let go of my hands." "No." "Kai. You have to get cleaned up. It'll do your wounds no good. Please honey." "Papa." "Un." "Alright. I know it hurts. It's gotta hurt to heal." "How's Ray?" "He and Mariah are both in a coma now. They'll be okay."

With the others however they were a little worried as Woodrow returned and took Kaya with him. As usual Hilary was in her room when Jerome knocked and entered. "Hey Hil. Are you okay?" "Just leave me alone." "Look. It wasn't your fault or Ibarra's. It was your first time. Don't blame yourself for Edge's death." "But Kai's never gonna forgive me. I still should've shot at that dark monster." "You were scared. Its okay to be scared. I might not look it but I'm scared right now. I'm scared that Kai's not gonna make it through this time. I don't wanna have to try and explain to his mother he died due to mourning." "But what if he hates me now? Then what do I do?" "I'll protect you. Like it or not Hilary. I love you. Nobody can change what I feel for you inside. Deep down. Nothing can change my love for you." "Jerome. I. I don't think it'll work." "Why not? Tell me. Why wouldn't it work?" "Jerome. I'm not feeling anything right now. I'm numb." "What? You mean that night? You just used me to get your own way?" "No. Jerome. I didn't. Honestly. I just don't feel anything apart from shame right now. My other feelings are numb. I can't fell love again until I know Kai isn't blaming me for Edge's death." "He won't. Kai should know it isn't your fault."

Hilary was about to protest again when Jerome kissed her. She was in no mood for fighting so she gave in to Jerome as he pushed Hilary onto her back. Before they could go further Tala walked in. "Yes Tala." "There's a black dragon outside like you." "Like me?" "Yes like you. Male for definite." "How would my father know I'm here?" "Blood is thicker than water Jerome." The said lad sighed and went downstairs to see Tala was right. A large black dragon like himself was outside waiting. It looked old as it screeched gently, tilting its head to the side. The gang all noticed the dragon had Oberon's eyes. It hit Jerome face first. "I never thought I'd see you again old man. How did you find me?" 'I just followed your aura my son. Nothing can keep me from you. Not even your mother could.' 'She's dead.' 'I know. She wasn't strong enough for a half breed. You've grown beyond belief my boy. Was life kind to you?' 'No father. I lost my cousin. A friend of mine…' 'Blade. I know who you mean Jerome. I heard he lost his brother a few days ago.' 'Yes. It was a sad goodbye for he and Edge. Us also. Come on inside. You must be tired from all that travelling to find me.' 'Indeed I am my boy. Where is your friend?' 'He's not here. Somebody found him though. He's in good hands. His girl has gone to help the family that's took him in until Tash can get him back here where he's safe.' 'Well that is good news son. And aren't they the cutest things I ever did see?' 'They're Kai's sisters. They arrived three days ago.'

A couple of hours went by after Jerome's father arrived. Tash still hadn't returned and the guys were getting worried. Hilary had shown her face and the others were happy to see she was okay. Chrissie, Svetlana and Codie were still sleeping on Spencer as he too slept the day away, Octavian behind them in his own dream world. Alina kept a constant close eye on the egg as did Pasha. Before Tyson could break the killing silence Woodrow's car could be seen outside, with Kai and Kaya in the back seats. They all had hope until they saw the state of Kai. His ribs stuck out like a sore thumb along with the other bones in his body but he was cleaner than before. Jerome noticed his eyes were dead. There was no life in them at all as Woodrow hauled him inside, being careful of his ribs and punctured lung. When Kaya saw Max that was it. He was knocked clean over whilst Tash and Woodrow took Kai upstairs. "Hey. Slow down little lady." "I missed you." "Aww. Max has got himself a girlfriend. Ow!" "Watch your step Tyson." "It was only a joke Jerome." "Well I don't think Kai would take it that way in his frail condition." 'Calm down son. He means no harm.' "Hn." "Come on you." "What?" "I know what the problem is. Shift it." "Women. No offence to any in the room." "None taken."

Once Jerome and Hilary left the room Tash and Woodrow returned. Kaya was in Tash's arms in no time at all. Woodrow just smiled and went to leave until Tash craftily grabbed him between the legs from behind. "Tash." "Stay a while." "I'll get the other two and come back." "You may as well bring my old man with you. Besides. We've got a lot more to talk about." "Okay. Can you let me go now sweetie?" "Yeah." Once Tash let Woodrow go he left the building. "You know that guy?" "Yeah. He's my uncle. It was my cousin that found Kai in the park." "So I simply wasn't looking hard enough then." "He was under the bridge." "I never thought to look there. But. If he was by the river. He had a prime source of water." "When Kai's grieving he will not eat he will not drink. Unless there's a bottle of whisky at hand. Then he'd drink himself dead or into a coma." "Not good." "He did it ten years ago. I had a right old problem trying to keep him calm away from the booze. Wasn't easy." "Tell me about it. Voltaire was not pleased with Kai's actions." "And he won't be now." "Only this time he wants to kill him not cause mass pain by torture. He's prone to the electric chair. To be honest. That was his favourite. Sometimes he'd bribe the guards into putting him in it. Man that was funny just watching the smile on his face." "He found it funny being electrocuted?" "Yeah. Voltaire actually liked the idea that much. If Kai did something right he put him in the chair. Oh god. I wish those days would come back." "I would say give him a shock but. It'll kill him in his state."

Just as Chrissie was waking up she heard a shriek in the distance. She recognised it easily. "Are you okay Chris?" "I just heard Kota." "Are you sure you just heard Kota?" "Yeah. I know her cry from anywhere. No matter how far away she is. I still know her call." Chrissie was proven right when Kota became visible as she cried out again. "Gee kid. I hate it when young folk are right." "Don't say I didn't tell you. Kota!" Svet and Codie woke right up at the mentioning of the dragon. They couldn't be happier to see their mother. "Mama!" "Oh thank god you're alright. What about your brother?" "He's not well mama." "What happened?" "Basically we lost Edge three days ago and Kai took it pretty hard. Before we could try to help him, Blade took over and flew off. Thankfully Tash's cousin found him this morning. He's upstairs resting right now. Kai's not in very good condition." "Oh the poor thing. I guess Edge left that egg as proof he existed." "Yeah. We're kinda getting worried as it hasn't hatched yet." "I'm dreading the result." "You would Bryan." "And that must be your daughter." "Yeah. How did you guess?" "The hair and face dear." "Of course. Its easy to see Kai in her right now. Especially when she pulls a puppy dog face. She looks just like her dad."

"Pardon my manners. I'm Dorianne Katarina Varskovitz." "A pleasure it is to finally meet you. And the lad behind you?" "Oh. That's Snowe. Don't let his looks fool you. He's actually 38." "Oh. Right. Well. I guess I'm one that fell for the bait." "Yeah. I did at first when we met. But after a while we got closer." "Mama." "Yes Chrissie." "I don't think Kai liked the idea." "Well that's just gonna be hard luck. Snowe's the only guy you've got as a decent father." "I know. Just give him some time. He'll come around in the end." "I know honey. How have you been?" "Missing you." "I know that much. What have you been up to?" "Settling down. How long are we gonna be here for?" "A long time Svet. We can't go home just yet. Not until Iosif goes down this time." "Who is Iosif exactly?" "Her ex husband. And a b…" "Language Snowe." "Yes dear." "Perfect couple. I had to keep reminding Kai about his bad language around Kaya." "Aw. She's adorable." "My first grandchild." "You have another on the way." "Oh boy. I just can't keep up." "It's not that bad mama." "I know it's not." "Kota." The said dragon screeched in happiness as she held the three girls close after so long. "Do sit. You needn't stand." "Thank you. Tyson is it?" "How'd you know?" "I've been one of your fans since you shut Voltaire and Boris down. After what they've done." "Voltaire is due to get out." "Oh no. Not again. His family has been in and out of prison. I just wish someone would bang it up for good. Hn." "Are you okay mama?" "Yeah. Airsickness."

About half an hour went by after Snowe and Dorianne arrived. Everyone seemed to get along nicely. Creighton already had his eyes on Kota but she always ignored him plainly. Codie was happy to be in her mother's arms again. It wasn't long before the three girls jumped on Snowe and cuddled up. He was literally jolted out of his slumber. "Geez girls. (Cough.) Take it easy." "You love us really." "Yeah. I sure do. Unlike that jerk your mother was with." "Yes well Iosif hoped for three more boys. That would've spelt disaster if that happened. Instead. You three came out. And it hurt." "So Snowe. Have you got any talents at all?" "He's a fine guitar player. Especially with the Tammy Wynette songs. Aren't you Snowe?" "Well. I. Err." "He's not much of a crowd performer though." "Well it's roughly about now we knock Codie out." "And you knock us out at the same time Snowe." "That's the good thing about it. You'll grow bigger if you sleep more." "And if they eat too much they'll get fat. Won't you girls?" "Not if we eat healthily." "That's my girl." "I'll just go and check on Kai. He's a little too quiet and I don't trust it. Not with Sligo on the prowl looking for revenge. If you're wondering what for. Blade killed his sister." "Well good on him." "In return though Sligo killed Edge." "Not good."

Five minutes after Tash went upstairs she returned hauling Kai gently down them. He still looked half dead and the guys didn't blame him. Tash placed him gently on the sofa beside Dorianne. "Un." "Stay there and behave. She won't bite." "Huh." "You twit. I've just put you by your mother. Now be nice." "Hn." "Look at the state of you. And to think it's only been fifteen years since I last saw you. You've grown though." "He's still short." "Oh do shut up. I'm not in the mood Spencer." "You never are. And so you know. The egg hasn't hatched yet." Kai took one look at the stated vessel and turned away. Kaya cautiously moved up to Kai and sat on his bony legs. He looked down to see her bright eyes and wrapped his arms around the little girl. She accepted the embrace and held Kai back gently so she didn't do anymore damage to his broken rib and punctured lung. Tash made sure Kaya didn't hold him too tight. Dorianne wearily wrapped an arm over Kai's shoulder and he bolted at it. "Easy. She won't hurt you." When Tash looked in Kai's lifeless eyes she saw the fear in them clearly. She gently turned his head so Kai was facing Dorianne. Once their eyes met Kai diverted his lifeless ones but Dorianne lifted his head to face her again. "You don't have to be afraid Kai. I'm not going to hurt you honey. Not like your father did. He never loved you and he never will. Trust me. I know." "Well so do I. From what I can remember of him." "He was cruel and sick minded. I lived with him long enough to know that."

Silence hung over the group until Alina and Pasha bolted away from the egg growling. The guys all noticed it was shaking. "About time too." "What?" "It's hatching." "Oh my. You'd better get over there honey." "No." "Why not? That's your sibling over there. Snowe." "Why me?" "You're the dragon expert. Go on. You've had first hand experience when Kota hatched." "That was seventeen years ago Dorianne." 'Snowe. Get over here.' 'I'm coming Kota.' Before anybody could say anything Snowe stood up and walked gently over to the egg only to have Alina and Pasha stand in his way. "Ladies. I'm a qualified dragon breeder. I'm not hurt gonna hurt the hatchling. I promise." At hearing that both girls backed down and moved out of Snowe's way as he walked towards the hatching pup just as a large fragment of the egg shell flew right at him, slicing over his eye but it didn't stop him. He proceeded on his route. Once Snowe reached the egg he knelt down and removed a small piece of the shell. The guys could clearly hear screeching. "Alright little one. You're gonna be okay. Come on. I got ya." "Be careful Snowe." "I know what I'm doing. Aren't you the cutest thing I ever did see since Kota hatched?" "What is it?" "It's a little girl." "Oh joy. Four sisters. Whoopee." "Sarcasm."

Once Snowe was done he turned around and the group all saw a dragon pup in his arms. It looked nothing like Edge did at all. It had no armour but small wings attached to her little arms with a flap of skin on the tail. To the guys, she looked rather harmless. "Aw. She's cute." "And heavy. Come on. We need to find someone that'll feed you." 'Allow me master Snowe. I still have milk left after nurturing Codie.' 'Okay Kota. Be gentle with her. She's only just hatched.' Both Alina and Pasha watched as Snowe handed the pup to Kota before she sat down away from the crowd. "What just happened?" "Basically Kota is still producing milk so she's a suitable mother for the pup until she's old enough to fend for herself. To learn all the ways of her predecessors. So Kai. This now means we need to get you back on track to look after her." "Hn." "Grunt all you like boy. That pup is your responsibility. Edge entrusted her to you. You've got no choice. And by the way. She might call you daddy in the future. You've been warned." "Snowe. Take it easy on him. He's never raised a dragon pup before." "Well I'd better run him through the guidelines then." 'No need. I can look after her.' "Thanks Kota. You're lucky. Kota just saved your neck. She doesn't do that for strangers' everyday. And by the way. You gotta give the pup a name." "Hn." "What do you think Tash?" "Um. Well. I was thinking of Twilly. Or Riley." "Something dragon-like. Kota?" 'Fresh out.' "Darn. Anybody?" "Don't look at Tyson." "Well. How about Anaïs?" "Great. It's settled. No arguments." "Okay."

When Snowe sat down Dorianne immediately checked the cut over his eye. "I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just a scratch." "Snowe." "What? I may seem careless but don't threat. I can look after my self honey. I promise." "Okay. If you're sure." "I'm sure. How about some music? It's dead in here." "What up to date songs do you know?" "Um. I don't think I know any. New music is hard to come by in Russia. I'm mostly country-western. R&B." "Pop?" "Maybe. A little Status Quo. The Jam." "Oh god." "We'll get along just fine I imagine. We're into all that." "Really? That's a lucky break." "The Spencer Davis group?" "Oh heck no. That's too far back. I wasn't born until the sixties kid. I don't date back that far." "Liar. You go back to Elvis Presley." "You ain't nothing but a hound dog." "I'll hound dog you in a minute." "You no like Elvis?" "No. I hate Elvis. Maybe Gene Pitney." "How far back do you go kid?" "Sixties. Beach boys, The Supremes, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Billy Ocean, Jackson 5, Status Quo, Meatloaf, Bonnie Tyler, Aerosmith, Bobby Brown, Marvin Gaye, Jackie Wilson, Chubby Chequer, Village People, Samantha Fox, Phil Collins, Bryan Adams, Cher, Chakakhan, Stephanie Mills, Berlin, Celine Dion, Whitney Houston…" "Okay. I get the picture now." "You asked how far back I went." "You got the answer."

Out of the blue the heavens opened as Snowe grabbed an acoustic guitar before sitting back down on the couch with Codie on his lap. Hilary and Jerome returned just in time. "So. What tune ya gonna play?" "Hah! Err." "Yeah you can say it." "I daren't." "I'm used to it. Let me guess. By the way you're sittin'. I'd say it's gonna be Tammy Wynette." "Which one though?" "Dunno yet. I haven't decided." "Y'know what I think. We need to liven this place up. No offence but. I doubt country western would do the job." "What do you propose? An up-beat song?" "Well. Maybe not up to date. Um. Guys." "No. We haven't got the kit." "Oh yeah. I just remembered." "What?" "It's your birthday Jerome." "Oh boy. Worst day of the year in my life. Forget it. I don't celebrate my birthday." "Gee. That's tough." "Well I'll put this the nice way. I got hurt the last time I so much as threw a party for it or attended one." "What about Christmas?" "Nothing of it. I don't even know any songs for the Christmas season. I avoid festivities." "Aw c'mon Jerome. Just this once." "No." "Lighten up." "You need to stop running off." "I had a reason." "Whoa. Don't stress him out. It'll do his punctured lung no good." "Hn." "Kai. Behave." "Whatever." "Be nice." "Hn." "Okay. Enough arguing. It's giving me one hell of a headache." "Deal with it whitey." "Why you." "Snowe." "Yes dear." "Just go to sleep for a little while." "I'm not tired." "Yes you are. You only get cranky when you're tired." She's right master Snowe. Get some rest. You'll feel better.' 'Will I ever learn Kai's trust Kota?' 'I cannot say master.'

All of a sudden he rain died off and a delivery van pulled up out front. "About time." "What have you done Spencer?" "Had our equipment delivered." "You sly devil." "Tala. I know you can't go a whole week without your guitar or violin." "Like you can't live without the drums." "Heck yeah." "Petrov." "Yeah. That'd be me. So where do I sign?" "Just there. Thank you. Okay boys. Let's get the stuff out." "I'll give ye a hand." "No problem." "Mind that piano. Bryan won't thank you if ya break it." "Too right I won't. Nor would Kai to be honest." "He can?" "Yeah. Each one of us plays several instruments. Kai plays the most though. Well. Used to." "Never mind nattering, give us a hand." "Coming Spencer." "I'll stay put." "Lazy." "I'm not lazy I'm just too short." "Hah. You cussed yourself." "Behave will ya." "Yes sir." Once all the stuff was out of the truck the boys all got ready. "Say Dorianne." "Yes Tala?" "You wouldn't happen to know 9til5 would you?" "I haven't sung that in years. Since Kai was little." "Okay. Its settled. Bryan. I assume you still know the keys." "Yeah. Why would I forget? It's your favourite oldie." "It sure is." "Are you sure mama?" "Yes Chrissie. I know the words. It should knock Snowe out for a bit." "Yeah right. Go ahead. Knock yourselves out." "You asked for it."


	6. Chapter 6



Trust

Before anybody else could speak the tune started and nobody spoke as Dorianne was getting ready. After about five seconds she started singing the first lines. "Tumble outta bed and I stumble to the kitchen. Pour myself a cup of ambition and yawning, stretching try to come to life. Jump into shower and the blood starts pumping, out on the street the traffic starts jumping and folks like me on the job from nine to five. Workin' nine to five, what a way to make livin'. Barely getting' by, it's all taking and no givin'. They just, use your mind and they never give you credit. It's enough to drive you, crazy if you let it. Nine to five. For service and devotion. You would think that I, would deserve a fair promotion. Want to, move ahead, but the boss won't seem to let me in. I swear sometimes that man is, out to get me. They let you dream just to watch 'em shatter, you're just a step on the boss man's ladder but you've got dreams he'll never take away. On the same boat with a lot of your friends, waiting for the day your ship will come in. And the tide's gonna turn and it's all gonna roll your way. Workin' nine to five, what a way to make a livin'. Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'. They just, use your mind and you never get the credit. It's enough to drive you, crazy if you let it. Nine to five. Yeah. They got ya where they want ya. There's a better life and you think about it, don't cha? It's a, rich man's game, no matter what they call it. And you spend your life puttin' money in his wallet. Workin' nine to five, what a way to make livin'. Barely getting' by, it's all taking and no givin'. They just, use your mind and they never give you credit. It's enough to drive you, crazy if you let it. Nine to five. For service and devotion. You would think that I, would deserve a fair promotion. Want to, move ahead, but the boss won't seem to let me in. I swear sometimes that man is, out to get me. Nine to five. Yeah. They got ya where they want ya. There's a better life and you dream about it, don't cha? It's a, rich man's game, no matter what they call it. And you spend your life puttin' money in his wallet." Once the tune finished Dorianne looked to see almost everyone knocked out. "Works like a charm." "Well Dorianne. That was better than the CD version of the song." "Thanks Tala. You boys aren't too bad." "Thanks." "You know. I actually saw Dolly Parton live a couple of times. Even sang with her." "Damn. I would've given anything to do that." "Well it just so happens that she's coming here to Japan soon. We've stayed in touch over the years." "Cool." "I can get her to come and meet you." "That'd be great Dorianne." "Think nothing of it." "Enjoy the peace while it lasts." "Oh I will."

An hour and a half later everyone was just starting to wake up. "Whoa. What happened?" "You all fell asleep." "Damn. That's one mighty song." "Should think so." "Un. What the heck?" "Enjoy your nap?" "Damn you." "Hey. Be lucky you didn't get knocked into a coma." "So. What about your parents Dorianne?" "Well. I don't know. I never saw them after Kai was born. They waned nothing to do with me when they found out Iosif was his father. I never even told them I was pregnant." "You got any siblings?" "One brother but. Like Iosif. He worked for Voltaire. Last time I saw him was at Iosif's trial. The first one. After that. I never saw my family." "Snowe?" "Adopted." "Ow." "My parents never wanted me. Threw me out when I was two. Mother was a drug addict, father was an alcoholic." "That's bad." "Then about five years later they showed up and wanted to take me back. Foster family said no. Not with their record." "Jailbirds?" "Very. Then when I turned sixteen, my mother died. Didn't really affect me as I'd forgotten until that day. Over the years I never felt like I was adopted. All the love and care I received wiped out the memory of my true parents. And when I was told the truth. I ran off. Straight to Moscow. Where my sister was. She too had been put up for adoption. She's about three years older than myself. We still have contact." "What about your dad?" "Never heard off him since my mother's funeral. I suspect he's gone to hell." "Serves him right. For beating you."

"Dorianne. You shouldn't have said that." "You were beaten as a child?" "Mildly. If you wouldn't mind I'm not very comfortable talking about it." "Hey. It's alright. We understand." "You do?" "Yeah. I mean. We went through hell growing up. Only we were beaten for a long time. Burnt, whipped, clubbed, electrocuted, poisoned. Drugged." "For how long?" "Childhood. Kai suffered the most. So I hope you realize he's not just gonna roll over and play ball Snowe." "I'll bear it in mind. Any warnings?" "Kai likes to be left a lone a lot." "Okay. That's a people problem to deal with." "What are you exactly?" "Snowe's a psychiatrist." "Say that again? I thought you said psychiatrist." "She did. Any problems you boys have?" "Hell no. Stay away from our heads." "So. Kai's got a serious people problem. Bad attitude, foul temper." "A hard punch." "Aggression issues." "He doesn't talk all that much." "Hm. Speech structure might be damaged." "Hey. You listen here psychic boy. We like Kai just the way he is. So don't even think of changing him." "Or else?" "We shouldn't have to spell it out." "I'm only thinking for his wellbeing. And for his family. I'm pretty sure they don't like the Kai you grew up with." "Snowe. He's right. It's the way Kai was raised. Just let him be. He'll come around in his own time. Kai's got a lot on his plate right now."

Snowe was about to say something back when Anaïs gently jumped up onto Kai's legs beside Kaya. Kai unconsciously wrapped his arms around the pair. "Well she's developing fast." "That's Kota for ya. She'll teach her at a very young age to walk, sit, and even beg. Kota was doing everything a dragon should do by the time she was five years old. Possibly three. All but firing arrows of light. She mastered that when she turned seven." "When will Anaïs grow her armour?" "Well. Different breeds grow at different rates. Yet I am an expert. I'd say when she's about three and a half. She'll start developing her armour. Kota had hers fully at the age of thirteen." "We noticed. As Blade grew, an extra segment added on and the previous one got bigger." "Along the back?" "To the bottom of the back." "That will happen. It'll be the same with Anaïs. I bet she'll be quite a cutie. All dragons are cute when their pups. Big eyes, cute faces. The way they get under your feet." "Sounds like Kota was a handful." "Not really. I trained her like I would've trained a dog. She knows every command from sit, to play…I better not say it." "Go ahead. See if I care." "Kai. Listen. I know things like the death of a loved one is hard to get over. But look at it this way." Snowe crouched in front of Kai and got him to look straight at his face. "He didn't die in vain I'm sure. Just remember that wherever you are, Edge is there with you. No matter what happens." "Stop trying to make me feel better. It's never going to work." "Well I'll have to keep trying." "Why bother? You're not my father."

Dorianne's heart dropped at those cruel words but Snowe didn't seem fazed. "That's the same thing I said to my step father when I found out I was adopted. And you know what. I regretted it. Because he died in a fire three days later. Without knowing I never meant those words." "Does that mean I can throw you into a blazing inferno?" "No you can't." "I never asked you to butt in." "Y…" "It's alright. I started it. I'll deal with it. Look you rebellious little swine. Whether you like it or not. You're gonna buck your ideas up. Because I'm not gonna quit." "On what?" "If you're so smart, figure it out yourself." "Snowe. Don't stress him out." "Whatever white head." Snowe was about to throw a punch when Oberon protected Kai, screeching in rage, warning Snowe to either back off or get eaten. At seeing the trouble, Kota took defence over Snowe, growling and hissing at Oberon. "Easy Kota. He's no match for you or me." 'Good idea. Back away. Before I have you for lunch. And trust me when I say this. I'm starving.' 'Well get your lazy black ass out and get something to eat.' 'Feisty little bitch aren't cha?' "Hey! Knock it off. The three of ya." "You back out." "I just heard every word. Now get away from him. I warned you once. Don't make me warn you again." "Snowe. I told you to leave Kai alone. Please. Don't make matters worse."

Snowe took one last look into Oberon's eyes before walking out, Pasha following closely behind as Kota couldn't really leave due to Anaïs. Kota exhaled heavily into Oberon's face before walking away from the crowd. 'Chicks.' 'I heard that Oberon.' "Cut it out you pair. You've fought enough. Oberon do you mind? My head." 'Sorry Kai. He just. Made me so mad.' 'I know. Just back off a little.' As he told Oberon moved from his place behind the sofa and laid down by Alina but she moved away from him to lie beside Creighton. "Ooh. Blazed." 'Shut up.' "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Sensitive." "Boys. Please. Just at least get along for once." "Mama." "Yes Svet." "Is Snowe gonna be okay?" "He should be. Snowe's just a little tired still. You know what he's like." "Yep. I sure do." Dorianne smiled as Svet and the other two cuddled up to her. She looked down to Kai's lap to see Kaya and Anaïs cuddled up, fast asleep. "Aww." "What? I'm not that cute." "I wasn't awing at you. Look at them." "Hm. Hn. Kids." "You've got another on the way. Deal with it." "Great." "Kai. That's not the attitude of a father." "Then what is?" "Well. Look. A woman can't explain that stuff to you. You're a man. You're supposed to know these things." "Well they didn't teach us how to be a father at the abbey." "Kai. Either buck up or I'm going." "Where?" "Out of your life. One or the other." Kai stayed quiet at that so Tash knew the answer. "I thought so." "Just give me a break for once."

Before Tash could bite back Kai shoved Anaïs and Kaya onto her lap and limped weakly up the stairs. "One of these days I'm gonna hit him so hard he won't know where to put himself." "I think this requires a mother's touch." "Mama. Don't." "I'll be okay. Sure I might get thrown down the stairs or out the window." "Kai would rather kill you quickly and make it painless." "Thanks for the reassurance." "No problem." 'I'll go with you.' "No Kota. You stay here." "You should take backup. You'll need it." "All he needs is a good slap. A hard one at that." "Then I'd be happy to help." "No Spencer. It's Dorianne that has to do it. Else it'll make Kai think she's a big softie." "Well rightfully I am. But things like this need a tough approach. That's one thing I've learnt from Iosif's side. You're bound to get hurt if you keep being soft. And with his traits passed on to Kai. He's gonna need a lot of slaps. I had to with his father." "I have to agree. He's gotta learn." "Like when we did something wrong at the abbey, they punished us for it." "Exactly. I'm not liking his attitude towards Snowe right now. I know he's grieving but that's not the point. He's not the same boy I once loved fourteen years ago." "It's the way he is now." "Well someone should at least try to change him. I'm not going to sit around and let Kai waste his life away. He's got the earth to save again."

With no other words Dorianne walked upstairs, Spencer right behind her. Everyone else sighed heavily towards the silence that now hung in the air. "Mama." "What is it honey?" "Is papa gonna be owkay?" "I hope so sweetie. Just gotta give him time to adjust. All it takes really is a big blast from the past." "That would be me." Everyone turned in fright to see Veranda by the door in normal attire. "Aren't you dead?" "Let's just say god noticed the trouble we're in so he sent me back down to sort Kai out and save the planet he created." "Are you really religious?" "In my first life I wasn't. But when you die and go to heaven after fighting for something that had died but possessed some else to live. You see a different side to life. The holy side. The peace and quiet. Although I never got any sleep up in heaven." "Angels don't sleep?" "No. It's daytime 24/7 up there. Whereas in hell." "It's the opposite." "Went there once to sort out a lost soul. Got a nasty suntan." "Suntan?" "Yeah. Off the heat of the flames. You wouldn't last two minutes down there. I almost turned to dust." "Ouch." "Big ouch. I was aching for weeks. And people say angels feel no pain. They sure do. Aw. Cute pup." "Edge's heir." "Boy or girl?" "Girl." "I only do boys." "I know Veranda. Besides. She's got a fondness for Kaya." "They're both young. Kids tend to stick in groups. Normally a group of five or six. I stayed alone with Kai and my cousin. Damn. You black nigger."

Jerome could be seen in a flash, smiling happily. "Yeah well. Like they say. Once you go black." "You're gonna need a wheelchair." "You got that right." "Hell my dad always said that to us." "Is that an old saying?" "Maybe. No one knows." Both Dorianne and Spencer soon came tumbling down the stairs and unfortunately for Dorianne, Spencer landed right on top of her. "Ow. You need to lose some weight." "It's called muscle Dorianne. Veranda." "In the flesh brother." "When did you get back?" "About 38 hours ago." "How'd it go?" "One slap peed him off. One punch knocked me out the door and three knocked Spencer out." "But I recovered enough to break his nose." "Does the rider have to do everything?" "Excuse me." "Yes." "I believe that would be my place as his new rider." "Well pardon me mister. I've known him longer. And I'm his ORIGINAL rider. So you just stay away from him. Else I can assure you. Death will be close if you hurt him. Minus you Spencer." "Obviously." "When did this guy show up?" "The day of the battle." "Oh yes. That day. Now I remember. You kicked him. Never. Kick a dragons' haunches. The next may throw you off. I'll be right back. Don't worry. I'm immortal for now. Until I reach my adult stage when I turn mortal. Then I live life as a human again. Whoopee. Life." "Veranda."

The said teen calmly walked up the stairs. Once she was gone Spencer and Dorianne sat down. Anaïs woke up and screeched lightly at Kaya so she petted the pup's head gently. "I recon she'll be Anaïs's rider in time." "You think? Kaya's three years older." "It doesn't matter. Blade's twenty seven. Even ten years ago he was way older than Veranda. So you stranger. Find yourself another dragon to ride. Blade doesn't need you anymore." "Hilary needs a rider." "Maybe. I'll see if we get along first." "Hurt her. You're lunch." "You wouldn't get far dragon breath." "Oh wouldn't I?" "Jerome. Back off." "That was quick." "He wouldn't open the door. I daren't try to bust it down. I'll bust my arm instead." "Just sit down." "I may as well. Shoot. I just remembered I got something to deal with. I might be back later." "Do you want me to go with you?" "Do I have to drag you along? This is very important." "Okay. I'll sit here bored out of my scales." "Jez. I just don't want you getting hurt again. I'll be fine. I've got a gun and I know how to use it to signal for help. If you see a bullet in the air. You'll know I'll need help. Okay?" "Alright. Just be careful." "You know I will." "Like last time when you got killed?" "This isn't like last time Jerome. I'm not seven years old anymore. I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself." Jerome watched silently as Veranda walked away. Once she was gone, he worried about her safety.

A couple of hours went by after Veranda's return. Kaya had been playing happily with her aunts and with Anaïs whilst everyone else talked amongst themselves. Snowe was still out and it made Dorianne worry. What nobody expected was for Kaya to back away from Anaïs with a yelp of pain. Anaïs however looked rather confused. "Hey. What's wrong honey?" "My hand." "Alright. You." "Wait. I saw something. A small light under Kaya's hand." Tash checked Kaya's palm to see a e-like mark below her thumb. It looked like a curving dragon. Little spikes protruded from it every few centimetres. "What is that mark that's been left on you?" "Well it wasn't Anaïs's fault. So don't blame her. I have one too." "The mark?" Tala nodded and moved over to Tash, revealing the mark Alina had left on him. His mark was more jagged to Kaya's smooth lined mark. "What does the mark mean?" "Basically, Anaïs has chosen Kaya to be her rider." Tash turned in fright towards the door to see Snowe there with a straight face. "So. You're saying my daughter is now a dragon rider?" "Once Anaïs is old enough to fly." "No." "She's got no choice. Once you're chosen, there's no turning back. A dragon will wait for eternity for its rider if it has to. It will only hatch if its rider is near." "But." "No buts. They will train together once they're old enough. There's no fighting it. She'll be fine." "Mama. It hurts." "Alright." "Bandage it. The burn might get infected. It'll leave a scar."

A storm soon rolled in a bolt of lightning hit the ground hard scaring Anaïs causing her to dash up Snowe's shirt. Everyone chuckled but Snowe and Tash didn't seem to find any of it funny. "Shut up Tyson. Before I slug you one. It's not funny." "Yeah it is." In a flash Tash was out of her seat and slapped Tyson clean across the face hard. He flew right off the sofa. "Damn girl." "You pushed your luck. Come on honey. Let's go on home. You look tired." "Owkay mama." "Be careful Tash." "I will. Don't worry." "Come on. I'll take you back." "No Spencer." "Tash. What would happen if Sligo and Sybil caught you?" "Oh. He still looking for revenge?" "No. Just a way to destroy humanity and all half breed dragons. And create the powerful dragonmares." "Okay." "Plus he would use you to get to Kai. Threaten to end your lives if he doesn't hand Hilary over to them." "That's true. I must warn you. I get terribly airsick." "Chicks. You'll be fine. Just. Don't look down. You'll be fine." "I hate heights." "What was that?" "Oh nothing." "Come on Octavian." 'Coming master.'


End file.
